


I Love To Hate You

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Despair, F/F, F/M, Hate, Kidnapping, Lemon, Love, Monster Dust, Monster Haters, Monsters on the Surface, Soul Bond, Stubbornness, Time Travel, Unrequinted Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: Monsters have been on the surface for several years, but it hasn't been rainbows and sunshine. No more resets mean things won't go back to the way they were, but sometimes Sans wishes that they would and he has a good reason for it. He barely scrapes by on change he has to find on the streets because no one wants to hire a monster and his reason for living is no longer the reason he had in the Underground... With the child gone, there's no going back, so he thinks. One day he passes by a group lobbying to get monsters put back into the Underground again and he will do something that will change his existence and hers ...
Relationships: Frisk & MK, Frisk & Mark, Frisk/Sans, Jess & Frisk, Sans & MK
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Co-author: Shippo7842

What do we want?” A young woman yells over the crowd as she uses the megaphone to spread her message. She stood on top of the steps at the foot of a government building onlooking a crowd of other humans just like her protesting. It took her a long time to gather the group big enough to do this protest and even longer to arrange it when everyone could actually show up to said protest. The woman wore her brown hair back in a ponytail also wearing a white shirt with marker marks all over with a message and jeans. The messages contained words like “GO BACK” “HUMANS ONLY” “I H8 MONSTERS” 

“JUSTICE!” Was the answer. A small figure skirted the crowd, hood pulled over their head, not looking at the protesters, shuffling along in sneakers; hands in the pockets and slacks made up the rest of the attire. It didn’t look all that clean though and one elbow had a patch on it. He didn’t want any trouble.

“For too long my friends we have been told that we need to change… that we humans…. are the problem…” She points at herself as the crowd cheers her on.

“I say they should go… Who else needs to suffer from **them.”**

_not another one...._ He kept his head down as he passed the crowd, This wasn’t the first time and it was people like this who ruined the sacrifice that had been made for monsterkind.... Did humanity so easily forget they had made monsters suffer for centuries? Was it so easy for them to play the victim when monsters had done nothing to warrant this hatred? 

“Now they want our support and your government money to do it… Who is with me to sign this bill to send them back.” Cheers comes from the crowd as she nodded. 

His fists clenched... why was there such hate in this world? He clutched the worn scarf beneath his hoodie that hid him from them.... He hated them with a passion.... Just as much as that woman hated him... he hated her right back. He wanted her to suffer as she was making him and other innocent monsters suffer. He didn’t use the magic though that crackled beneath his gloves.

“I hear you and I feel each one of you… we will have our day and it will be sweeeet… Together we can make this world a better place. One less monster at a time.”

Someone needed to silence people like her.... The idea stewed in his mind and he ducked into an alleyway nearby. He had nothing better to do. No job. No family.... not anymore. Because of humans like her.... He glared at her from where he stood in the darkness. Waiting.

“The only way we can do this is by getting this bill passed and finally we will be free of these beings. Thank you.” She started to offer her petition to have people sign and continued down as her small followers passed out flyers.

He was going to destroy any papers she had on her... There was no way the innocents deserved to suffer because of her. Too many already were. He knew his brother wouldn’t approve... but his brother wasn’t here. He never would be again.... He watched, waiting as night began to take over the city and fewer and fewer people were around to be witnesses... 

“Thank you again Jess for helping again. Man we got a great crowd today didn’t we?” Jess smiled and agreed. 

“Yeah man you really know how to really get to others. I am going to head off. Are you sure you will be okay going home alone? I can walk you home.” Frisk nodded. 

“I will be fine but I will feel so much safer once they are gone… I will see you tomorrow.” Frisk waves her friend off as she began walking the opposite direction.

_fucking hypocrite... you’re the danger.... not us._ He thought, tailing her and staying to the shadows, making sure that there was no one around as he reached for his magic. He could make this quick and painless... but someone like her didn’t deserve that mercy. She made her way towards her house. It will be quiet as always but it was home. She didn’t quite reach the next house though before something picked her up and slammed her into the dirt, sending pain through her and making her vision swim. She curled up as she grabbed her taser from her pants as she moaned in pain.

“safer with us gone huh? what a joke...." A cold voice said from several feet away, too far for the taser to reach with her vision unclear.

“Fuck you… fucking monsters are all the same.” She moved back and tried to stand up.

“funny, i could say the same about you... always out to hurt the innocents out of fear and anger. Never bothering to listen to what someone else might have to say just because you think you’re justified.”

“Really because I didn’t FUCKING slam you into the ground.”

“no... but i also ain’t one out to condemn innocent children to a life of darkness just because they’re _different_ from me either.” She wiped the blood off her face as her nose was clearly broken.

“I ain’t the ones that going around fucking breaking up families. So what gave you the fucking right to beat the living shit out of me.”

“you say we’re monsters... but that ain’t the half of it... i’ve read the books. i know about how you torture your own kind just because you can. you say we’re heartless, and yet here you are out to ruin the lives of children who don’t even know you with a little piece of paper. besides, i’m not beating the living shit out of you. i’m stopping you because there isn’t any other way. you won’t listen to reason. people like you... blind to the truth of matters. no you can’t be reasoned with. all you know how to do is fight... you don’t know love, all you feel is LOVE.” Frisk was texting to 911 and asking for help during this little talk. The phone died as a bone went through it.

“tsk tsk.... and you don’t even know how to play fair either...”

“Geez says the one who HAS FUCKING POWERS.”

“you do too... but you humans deny it exists for your own purposes.”

“You want to fight fair… FIGHT FAIR.” She stood up and crooked her neck throwing her taser aside.

“what? you rather that instead of using my own hands i should shoot you with a gun?” He sidestepped the taser as it bounced near him. She took several classes of self defense and karate since the incident and she was proficient at it. Frisk eyed him as she took position. He laughed at her.

“after all that talk in the square.... now you want fairness? tell me... why should i give you that?”

“I should say the same to you. EVERYTHING you are ruined me and I am going to do the same for you.”

“tch. i didn’t choose to be born a skeleton lady. just like you didn’t choose to be born human, but you’re obviously too much of an ass to care.”

“Fuck you.” She took his arm and flipped him over. He rolled with it, lightly landing and sent her stumbling forward with a kick. It wasn’t hard enough to hurt, but it was more than enough to throw her off balance. Frisk swung around and tried to flip kicked him. He dodged the attack easily, rolling beneath her, but while he could have easily used it to send her sprawling... he didn’t. Instead he ended up a few paces away from her, back on his feet.

"we can do this “dance” all night lady. but you are out of your league.” She looked around quickly and dashed between the buildings. She was halted by a cage of blue bones.

“Wow… you are a prime example of why you all need to go.”

“because you’re being a coward and running away?” She put her hands on the bones and glared at him. Ignoring the pain as it shot through her.

“don’t glare at me because you’re hurting yourself.”

“You don’t control me.” It was hurting to the point where it was making her vision blurry.

“no... i don’t, but any idiot should know you don’t touch blue. you’re just making things worse for yourself by not even bothering to let go when something hurts. that’s also your problem... so wrapped up in your own pain you don’t even realize you’re hurting others in your little quest to have us “gone” as you said.”

“You would fucking like that… just me quitting.”

“funny... because a moment ago you were doing that on your own by running off. i had to stop you.” She had to let go as the pain was too much but her hatred was still very much there.

“If I die I will be a martyr and than you will see all your friends gone.”

“not if they don’t find your body... if you just disappear... well, you’ll be another face on the milk carton. friends? i don’t have friends and your kind slaughtered the best of us without batting an eye. so why shouldn’t we do the same to you? maybe I should start slaughtering your friends... the children you see on the playground and see how **you** like watching it happen.”

“Friends? Family? Don’t make me laugh I am just a voice. “ She seethed.

“a voice that needs to be silenced.” 

“Than do it... you claim to be so macho but you never did anything. I bet you watched these so called humans kill all those you loved and just let it hap-” A bone slammed into her foot. Blood gushed up as she leaned down and groaned in pain as it rose through her body.

“people like you... s h o u l d b e b u r n i n g i n h e l l ... and guess what. i can arrange that... but at this point, i think that’d be a mercy. so i’m not going to just kill you.” 

_What, is he to torture me?_

He moved forward with a purpose, one bone vanished as he grabbed her and they were gone from the street. Frisk’s eyes were closed as he grabbed her by her shirt. There was nothing to see but darkness really, or rather... there should have been more, but there wasn’t, wherever she was now; it was pitch dark. She could feel something cold beneath her, concrete maybe, as she could sense that he was there with her but she couldn’t see... well nothing but a pair of white eye lights. That was the only source of light in, wherever they were.

The wound of her foot still caused her pain, but she wasn’t bleeding, once the bone was gone so was the magic that had caused the wound and the actual wound had been stuck to her soul.... Which meant she felt the pain her foot should be feeling, though there was no evidence of the actual wound itself. This was the effect of a true battle against magic. The wounds were never physical truly, they were against the very core of the other and while she had managed to get the drop on him before, she hadn’t been able to actually hit him. Frisk’s body ached as she glared down the monster in front of her.

“What now? Did you bring me here to show me your hole in the ground home?”

“nah, this is your hole in the ground now. welcome to your grave. get comfy.”

“I welcome it with open arms…” Frisk said to the eyes in front of her.

“we’ll see.” The eye lights vanished. Frisk let herself fall to the ground as she tried to catch her breath. 

“God damn mother fucking monster.” She slammed her hand into the cold cement. The only thing that accomplished was a hurt hand which she raised to her face in pain. 

_I will get out of here and I will personally make him rot in hell for what he has done to me. I already lived through hell once this is just another block in the road._

What she didn’t know was that his life already was hell. There wasn’t anything worse she could possibly do. He stood in the empty house with a quiet sigh. He hated this. Hated coming here... but... he had nowhere else to go. There was dust everywhere... every part of the house was just another reminder of his failure. He hadn’t been there that day... He hadn’t gotten to his brother in time. He could have easily taken down the humans but... he wasn’t fast enough and the flower that had caused his nightmares for endless years was nowhere to be found. 

Frisk felt so much pain but she knew he would be back and that he will kill her. She began to get up and leaned against what she thought a wall as her foot throbbed with pain she hopped on one foot forward. It seemed like a futile effort since every other jump made her fall and she would hurt herself more, but her determination made her continue for a little longer. She made it about 10 feet when she fell and she hurt herself on some hard item on the floor, gashing her leg open.

Turned out to be just a cardboard box with some military rations in it. It was the only thing in the room itself, besides her. There was no way in or out. No door or anything. There would have been some sort of light... but no, this room was exactly what he’d said... a grave. She’d find that out soon enough, the room wasn’t really all that big; this obviously had been planned out. Something he had done himself... making a room that had no way in or out except by his magic. The pain was too intense as she just curled up in a ball and tried to soothe herself. Sleep never did come as hours dragged on, she looked at the ground and pondered all the ways she would die.

Sleep wasn’t a thing he’d had any peace in for... no. He didn’t know, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d had any peaceful sleep. Nightmares constantly plaguing him. He was so tired... He pulled out his soul, looking at it. Several cracks along it made it look like a dried up piece of dirt. He checked his HP too.

.1/.5

Well, that explained why he felt so tired. Doing most anything resulted in this nowadays. Nothing new. He meandered to the kitchen and pulled out a ketchup bottle. It was all that was in the fridge. He downed the bottle. Checking his HP again.

  
  


.5/.5 

As good as it was going to get. He put the bottle in the trash can nearby, it bounced off, the bottles were piling up again. He didn’t bother picking it up as he just left the kitchen. He flopped down on the couch and curled up. His hand going to the scarf around his neck.

“i miss you... i’m so sorry Pap... i’m sorry i failed...“

  
  


Would she die like her parents? Murdered in cold blood because they were human. Her parents used to teach her there is good in all things and to be kind to all those you meet. What did kindness do for her? It got her parents killed that is what. She didn’t have friends because they sided with them. Frisk was alone and she was going to die alone. It seemed brighter in this room she was staying so it must be day she thought to herself, until she remembered there weren’t any windows. That wasn't it. There was a light source somewhere.... It took her a moment to realize there was this red heart shaped thing floating above her. More accurately, above her chest. It gave off a faint glow.

“What the…” Frisk scrambled back from it. The thing followed her. She didn’t know what to do. No weapons and it seemed like it was not going to leave her be.

“What do you want?” She finally asked the floating heart. There was no answer, the heart simply just floated before her, it was about the size of her fist. It didn’t move unless she did. Like it was copying her movements. She just stared at it and began to cry. It was such a long night and she still was in so much pain. The heart before her seemed to dim a little, like it was losing something that made it glow in the first place. Frisk, despite her fear and anxiety, placed her hand out to touch the floating heart. The moment she touched it she felt like something was touching her entire being.

“Wha…” Frisk’s eyes traced the heart and tried to figure out what kind of magic this was. It had to be that stupid skeleton’s fault. He has caused her nothing but misery. The heart didn’t seem to react itself to anything she did for the moment.

“What am I going to do?” She asked to the nothingness. Her worth in this world was very little. If that skeleton knew how long it even took her to get that many people there would she be in this “grave” of his? It didn’t matter, she could feel his hatred for her as she did back to him. Frisk let the heart go as she gripped her side, the same side that had collided with the ground first, as she moaned in pain. 

As time passed, she became aware that wasn’t her only issue... because a person needed sustenance to survive. Just because she was in darkness, didn’t mean that her body was going to let her forget that she needed to eat or drink. Her stomach grumbled as the first set of stomach pains came in. She took the floating heart again feeling a familiar sensation and tried to use it as a light. Frisk got to her knees and eventually up and walked around the small tiny room. It was probably 20 x 30 space, no water, no facilities, no food… just a cardboard box, except there was something in that box. She slowly went to the box expecting more punishment in the box. Instead, what she found was dried rations. About 30 days worth in there. 

“He is going to torture me for 30 days… or longer.” Just because the rations were 30 days worth didn’t mean he wouldn’t hold her there longer and without water she will be dead in a week. She needed to act. 

Another nightmare.... He groaned, soul shaking... he... couldn’t remember this one. Why was that? Normally he remembered all of his nightmares. They were pretty much the same usually. If it wasn’t about that missing flower... it was about his brother. This one... this one was different. He didn’t understand it though. He had been so shaken by it, all he remembered about it really was darkness... If there was supposed to be something else to it he wasn’t sure what it was. He pulled himself up from the couch. He felt a little tired actually, sleep didn’t help him anymore like it was supposed to. Sleep, the one thing that was supposed to replenish health for any living being, it no longer worked for him. He didn’t know why, didn’t care. It didn’t matter anymore. He left the house and tried to find work, again. He went from place to place. Doing his best to fake a cheerfulness he no longer felt. Even offering to do some of the worst jobs... but there was nothing. He didn’t bother looking to see how much g he had. He knew he would be ripped off if he tried to pawn it. None of the humans seemed to care what happened to the monsters just so long as their “happy little lives” weren’t interrupted. A couple of places he avoided even though they had “help wanted” signs just because he could feel the malice rippling from the places. The atmosphere rich with it... or rather... he could see the hate in all the souls that resided within. He was desperate, not stupid.

Another protest at the government, but it seemed unfocused. The people just wondering around and not really in any sort of unity. It seemed to be falling apart. As a lady tried to look for Frisk. She was suppose to be there and never showed up. Sans didn’t notice, he was too busy dodging a few rocks that were being thrown his direction by a group of kids yelling at him, calling him all sorts of words and names he was pretty sure no child should know. 


	2. Chapter 2

Frisk felt the walls, as she did it felt cool and almost wet. It meant that it was condensation meaning it was warmer outside than inside allowing moisture to stick to the walls. It wouldn’t be too clean but she was desperate. She took off her bra and placed it against the wall allowing it to slowly collect water. As her bra became soaked she took it and lifted it above her head and twisting it letting the little amount of water fall into her mouth. The rations near her were her only source of food, so she opened one and began to eat slowly. Just until her stomach would stop yelling at her.

With a sigh, Sans picked up the pace of his steps and soon found himself by the stream that went through the town. Near the most shallow part he took off his jacket and shoes, rolling up the slacks. He went into the freezing water and began to use the rocks like soap to scrub off the dirt from the jacket; normally he did this sort of thing at dawn, but time had gotten away from him. Once it was clean he slipped it on and went back to the house. He vaguely remembered his “guest” as he walked in. Great... He rummaged around. Humans needed water... He found what used to be a gallon of distilled water but it was long since empty. He left to get it filled. It didn’t cost much and he knew where to find loose change on the streets and such... scraping up just enough to fill it up.

Frisk put the remains back into the box and tried to fall asleep. It will be the same nightmare she has grown accustomed to as tears fell down her face. She could still remember hugging them and telling them that she loved them from when she was a child. It was a couple years back when they were taken from her. Stabbed in the chest and ripped apart by what she would later claim a boogie/lion monster. The fucking monster didn’t leave enough body parts that they could be identified by looks alone. Dental records were required and when it was all said and done. They never found the creature…. the monster and if they did what can they do? Monsters were more powerful than humans. 

He ignored the looks he got when he entered the store, whether it was from shoppers or the clerks. He filled the gallon then paid for it and teleported back to the house. He really didn’t want to do this. In fact, he preferred not to, but he’d committed to it the other night. He teleported into the room, glancing around. He was a little surprised to find that her soul was out and casting light around her. When had she learned to do that? Had she finally figured it out? Figured out that humans had magic? Well, this could be a problem... He cleared his non-existent throat.

Monsters would always be more powerful than them. This was why she needed to be strong for others. Frisk found herself awakened by a noise as she grabbed her bra and placed it against her mouth for more water before speaking.

“uh... what the hell?”

“N-no water.” She started clearing her throat and continued.

“apparently you didn’t take good care of yourself before if you’re having trouble speakin’ after only not having any for less than a day.” He moved over to her. That was strange, he would have thought she’d be one to take better care of herself. Oh well. 

“i see you’ve finally tapped into your soul.” She glanced at the floating heart. 

_ That is my soul? _

“and from the look on your face i’d say you didn’t know that.” He set the jug in front of her.

“it ain’t the best, but it’s clean.”

“Thank you…” She said meekly. Frisk took the jug and just took a small sip.

He watched her with suspicion. She was thanking him? Where was all that spit fire from the night before? Humans were odd creatures... tricky. He knew he needed to not let his guard down regardless of what he chose to do next. He knew he really shouldn’t have taken her the way he had... not in anger. That never solved anything and it only made things worse. Well, he’d gone and done it now though. He still felt hatred towards her below the surface, but he didn’t actually close the distance between them as he’d stood back after setting the jug near her. He didn’t trust her.

Frisk set the jug down and scoffed against the wall and put her legs up against herself. She watched him. It was like a showdown, the two were just staring at one another; neither seeming to have anything to say for the longest time. 

“When?” Frisk finally asked. Her eyes flickered a little fear but it disappeared.

“when what?”

“You kill me.” 

“haven’t decided.” She glanced down at her knees. Trying to figure out what her next move is.

“see... i did some thinking, figured it would only be justified to condemn you to the same fate you’re trying to condemn the rest of my kind to. a life your ancestors condemned us to before.” Frisk just glared at him. 

“Stop blaming me for something I had no part of.”

“funny coming from  _ you. _ ”

“You don’t know me… you don’t know the pain I went through.” She pointed at her chest.

“no, i don’t... and you should at least be grateful i’m not putting you through the same struggles i went through. i didn’t have someone give me food and water... i had to struggle in the dark for it.” She took the water and poured it out as she held back her tears as she did so. 

“... a glutton for punishment huh? too proud to accept any form of help... shoulda known.”

“You probably go do this and rob peoples places as well.”

“tch, you think i’d stoop so low as to be like  _ you _ ?”

“Really do you see where I am at? Is it a far reach for robbery?”

“for a monster? it is. because guess what... monster souls, we’re made of compassion. robbery to us is like you cutting off someone’s limb without even saying what the crime is... but you wouldn’t know that would you?”

“ _ Compassion _ ? What compassion is this? To die slowly because you get kicks off torturing a person who thinks differently than you?”

“right... says the human... a creature that is capable of mass genocide of its own species without any cause.”

“I never said I wanted you dead.” 

“guess what your government thinks “gone” means. you’re old enough you should know what would happen. we’d be wiped out before the ink even dried on your damn bill.” She laughed. 

“You think that but the fuckin government was never there for me…”

“i don’t think it. i know it. you got some twisted ideas about how monsters actually exist. we aren’t these terrible gods you and those god-fearing fanatics paint us as.”  She got up with much effort as she mustered and hopped over to him. Placing her hands out to balance herself. He moved to keep the distance... he didn’t trust her to get close. He wasn’t an idiot.

“You... you couldn’t possibly, maybe you can understand watching your family being torn from you.”

“you aren’t wrong there... i had to watch my brother die because i couldn’t fucking get there fast enough to stop the humans who hated him... and all he wanted was to be friends.” A sad chuckle came from her as she sat on the ground.

“we were naive... thinking humans would tolerate us... the human that freed us, we don’t know where they went or what happened to them but if you’re any indication... they were probably killed because they were kind to monsters. branded a “monster lover” and killed for it... the only human i ever thought worth anything and they disappeared because of someone like you.”

“Stop… please… go away.” Frisk turned around as tears fell down her face.

“what? can’t take the truth of things you’re trying to protect? of things you were trying to set in motion?”

“My parents were labeled monster lovers.” She turned around and looked at him.

“That is not what made me hate you lot. No it was the fact after your kind ripped my parents in twine. I tried to find help and there was none on both sides… I was alone.” He seemed to ponder this a moment.

“so you’re going to crucify an entire race for one creature who was neither monster nor human.... yeah... i know the monster you’re describing... or did, he went missing. probably dusted.... explains the missing human too...” She just glanced at the floor and felt empty and dead it didn’t matter to her at this point to her it was not going to make her anything more or less.

“the legends said that when a monster took a human soul, they became something else... the fear of this was what sent our kind underground in the first place. even though no monster would purposely kill a human just to steal their soul.... but there was one monster in the underground that wasn’t really a monster. he wasn’t a human. he was an experiment that went wrong... and he had no soul, no emotions... that thing you described... it wasn’t a monster at all, not in the sense that i’m one, not in the sense that you are one... but the metaphorical sense.” She got up and ran up to and put her face into his. He took a step back, alarmed and she pushed him all the way to the wall.

“I am a lot of things…. but I am not a monster.”  Shit... he’d dropped his guard. She turned around and just sat against the opposite wall.

“you really need to work on fucking listening.” He teleported.

“Shit…” Frisk glanced at the jug and felt herself cry again. Why was she the bad guy? She didn’t kidnap anyone, torture anyone, fought anyone outside of self defense. No she did what her freedom of speech gave her, a voice. Why couldn’t she use it?

“Skeleton guy… are you there? Bones? Monster?.... You never even asked my name or gave me yours? Fuckin hell…” Frisk slammed herself against the wall. What would her parents say right now? They would be what? Upset? Sad? Scared? Angry? It is not like she could do much in this state.

“I wanted justice for my family… I will never get it… if that skeleton guy is right I will never really know that. I just wanted to know why? Why did he do this to me? Why take them? They were my everything.”

Ironically... he’d once wanted the same thing. Not that he could hear her though as he sat on the couch. Stupid human. Stupid, prideful human. He set out of the house to find more coin... he’d need it.

She laid the back of her head against the wall. Frisk glanced at what he claimed was her soul.

“You can’t help me can you?” The soul just hovered there, offering no answers, glowing gently.

It took him the rest of the day to scrape up the needed coin for the water. He was exhausted and wet, but he’d have enough to replace the water she’d dumped out tomorrow. He collapsed on the couch after looking at his HP.

.3/.4

Fucking great. Well, it seemed that grave was going to have room for one more... He sighed and closed his sockets, pulling the scarf over his nasal cavity. The faint scent it still held calming him and he could almost feel his brother’s loving embrace.... 

“Mom use to sing a song to me… it would help me sleep when I was a kid… hush little baby don’t say a word momma’s going to buy you a mockingbird.” She began singing to the soul the lullaby. The soul glowed like a tiny nightlight. Her body shook as she began weeping. 

“Don’t cry… please I need to be strong.” The glow dimmed a little.

He could almost hear his voice.

_ “THIS ISN’T RIGHT... WHAT YOU’RE DOING.... YOU KNOW THAT.... YOU CAN’T KEEP DOING THIS. YOU NEED TO MAKE FRIENDS....” i’m sorry Paps.... i could never be like you... you were more than i ever deserved.... i never deserved a brother like you... _ Blue tears spilled out as he curled up on the couch and wept until he gave into exhaustion, the need for sleep.

“Mom… Are you mad at me?… Did I screw up? I will never know will I? I will never see your face. I will never be held by you as you comfort me in my time of need. Look at me now, because of my own stupidity I am going to die… I will never be able to give you the proper send off I promised you…” Tears fell down her face as she wrapped her arms around her legs. 

“I… miss you guys so much.” In desperation for touch she gently took hold of her own soul allowing the familiar sensation to take over, but it seemed colder, like she felt. She finally curled up and went to sleep braving for the next day. 

Waking up hungry and thirsty is something Frisk never had to experience before as she somewhat got up and took her bra and drinking the icky water again. She hadn’t been sleeping well and the dried rations were only going to last so long as she went over. Next to the rations, however, she noticed was a second jug.

She was surprised to see it. Was he there? Frisk looked around afraid of being killed then and there. No one so far. She went and took the jug and took a swig of water out of it. Clean and fresh compared to drinking through her bra. It was weird, if he wanted to he could kill her anytime he wanted; why put it off? Why didn’t he stab her or put her through more pain? Frisk was left with these thoughts as she waited for him to show up. He didn’t make an appearance though, she was left on her own. 

Frisk just had time. That is all she had. Just because he gave her water didn’t mean he would show up. She drank very little and she was grateful she did because he wouldn’t be showing up for the next couple of days.  Frisk couldn’t tell time nor could she guess. All she had was her glowing soul and her ever slipping sanity to keep her company. It seemed hours went by but she could swear it was only been minutes and visa versa. Eventually she started to just give up. She glanced at the food and even though she was hungry she didn’t eat. This was her form of protest, she guessed. How many days? How many hours had she been there? She didn’t know. Frisk could only ponder as she got to the bottom of her jug.

About four days had passed, he was back again. He had a chair with him. She didn’t move it wasn’t because she didn’t want to see him. Frisk was exhausted and didn’t have the energy. Her back was against the wall and her soul glowed dimly.

“looks like you had a rough night.” He settled into the chair.

“I wouldn’t know… I can’t tell anymore…” She finally said.

“yeah, darkness does that.”

“Thank you for the water… I am sorry I acted the way I did. My mom would have been upset… if I didn’t apologize before I died…”

“you’re strange. you really think the dead care that much about what we do?”

“I see… you want me to lose the last of my being, is that it? The only thing that keeps me sane…” The soul seemed to dim even further.

“you keeping your sanity is your own choice... though i suppose i’m one to talk. ”

“You will probably laugh… after they died I used to crawl in their bed and shove my face in their pillows…” Frisk started to cry. 

“Just so I can smell them... It is like they are there for a little bit.”

“considering i fall asleep and constantly am surrounded by the one thing my brother left me... i’d be a hypocrite to laugh. i’m a lot of things... hypocrite ain’t one of ‘em.” One hand lightly touched the scarf.

“I see… can you come here? I don’t have the strength to even get up right now.” Frisk was honest she just didn’t have any energy or will. He moved closer, but not too close, he didn’t trust her and honestly, he was tired from the teleport. He didn’t want to move far. Frisk grabbed her soul and placed it out towards him.

“It is me… I guess, weak and fragile… stupid and sometimes I try and I see a spark there… but lately I haven’t had that… No love, that really got to me… You are right, I know no love, not anymore… I didn’t even expect anyone to look for me because I don’t really make connections, not really.”

“ironic... you don’t make connections and i can’t. i’m fighting a battle i can’t even win... ” He sighed.

“I am sorry… I tried to do what I thought at the time was the right way… I have nothing to show for it.”

“guess that makes two of us.” Frisk attempted to move a little closer and she felt her head throb.

“truth is... i was hoping to delay the inevitable... by maybe taking someone down with me.” 

“Well I can’t blame you, I deserve all this and more… I wish you didn’t have the same pain as I do… hehe, I wish for a lot of things… knowing that I am too weak to make any of it true.”

“guess it can’t be helped.... but... people follow you... maybe you can succeed where i failed.” 

“For someone who claims they are dying I think you can’t see the trees form the forest. I don’t have the strength or will to move from here.”

“you don’t have to. i remember the spot... it will be enough.... this one time.”

“Just sit next to me okay that is all I want please.” He moved to kneel in front of her.

“do what you have to.... this one last time, i will try and believe there is some good...” He closed his sockets. Frisk took her soul and took his hand and placed her soul in it. She leaned back and just sighed. He gently pushed the soul into her again, his magic swirled around her and the silence she had known for days was replaced by the sounds of the city.


	3. Chapter 3

“Skeleton?” She opened her eyes a bit, looking for the monster. She was back in the square. 

“Where are you? Please… don’t leave me.” Tears fell down her face.

He leaned against the wall, he was so tired.... 

Someone stopped next to her.

“Miss?” 

“Hey… I need help I … fell into a sewer and was trapped for days… it was because a skeleton monster I was saved.” Alarmed, the young lady who had stopped immediately called an ambulance. Several minutes later the ambulance arrived and she was taken to the nearest hospital to recover. As she was there newspapers and camera crews came in to hear the story she had to tell. It was only after the doctors had deemed her well enough to speak with them, after she’d been there several hours, her body given the nutrients it needed.

“You were protesting about a week ago about how awful monsters were, why the change of heart?”

“I would like to thank a skeleton who, despite me being awful to him, saved me. I also want to start an initiative where my parents left off; where we teach others how we can approach these circumstances. I was clouded by anger and sorrow and I hope that we can start down a different path soon.” She smiled tiredly. Her body still ached and she wished they would leave her be. The doctors soon shooed the people out, saying she needed rest to heal from the ordeal she had been through and to recover again.

“Thank you doc.” 

“Just get some rest.” The man said before leaving the room. Frisk looked down at her chest and found herself missing that skeleton. She just wanted to say she was sorry. At least find out his name. Frisk figured she will never know. 

A few weeks after she’d recovered, while she was heading home she nearly bumped into a small monster. The monster couldn’t have been very old and was a yellow lizard with no arms. They seemed a little uncertain.

“S-sorry.” 

“I was distracted I am sorry, lately I swear… are you okay?”

“Yeah.... mostly. I kinda was looking for someone I knew... I haven’t seen him in a while.” Frisk carried a backpack, she had been for a while and it was for monsters and humans alike who didn’t have some basic things.

“What is your friend like? Do you need anything as well?”

“No, I’m okay... hmmm, well he’s a skeleton. He kinda likes to make jokes sometimes. He had a brother before... well, we don’t really talk about it.”

“Does he wear a scarf?” She said looking at him.

“Yeah! You know Sans?” He cocked his head to the side. 

“In a way… I never knew his name…”

“That’s odd... well, that you know him I mean. He’s always been so wary of humans.” 

“I wouldn’t say he likes me either… that is not the point. Let me help you find him. Tell me as much info as you can.”

“My name’s MK by the way.” He said before he began to list the three places he knew his friend could be at... and how he’d searched them for the past three days straight only to be disappointed. He hadn’t seen his friend in over a week. He even pointed out the house where his friend lived... coincidentally, it was about three houses down from her own.

“My name is Frisk by the way.”

“That’s a nice name!” As they approached towards her house, spray paint covered it from both sides. Monsters and humans hated her in a way that she gave up understanding.

“Aw man.... Not again...”

“What do you mean?” 

“My parents just painted this thing this morning!” He jerked his head towards the house.

“My house? Why are they painting my house?”

“Yeah. Well cuz some jerks keep spray painting it.”

“Well, yeah, but what I mean is I didn’t- I mean thank you…” He smiled. She took her phone out and started up the app that she started a week ago.

“What are you doing?”

“Do you remember the commercials about missing children, missing monster initiative of equal rights?”

“Yeah, what about it?” 

“You are looking at the girl behind it. I am posting the info about Sans and hopefully we can get more people to help.”

“Awesome!”

“MK I need to know if there is any monster you know has a great sense of smell. Maybe we can track him that way.”

“Hmmm... I can’t say I do personally, but uh, two former royal guards do.”

“I have an idea where he might be but I am not sure how to get there.” She glanced down.

“Where?” He looked both excited and worried.

“It is a space he created. A place he called the grave.”

“Oh... that, doesn’t sound good.”

“No it is a story best for later…” 

“I’m, not one to pry... but he never told me about such a place.” She looked at her phone really quick, over 200 looking. 

“Well don’t worry about it. Right now over 200 people and monsters are looking for Sans.”

“That’s really cool! I hope we find him soon.” 

“I really hope so too.” She closed her eyes. _Where can he be?_ Frisk wished she knew where he was. 

“Take me to his house… I will try to help you look there.” He nodded, leading her to the home. He opened the front door with a key he got from beneath a fake rock. She entered the place noticing it looked abandoned. There was a coat of dust on everything.

“Sans” Frisk called out.

“Sans come on.” No answer. She moved around the living room and looked around. MK went upstairs and into the bedrooms, but there was no one there.

“SANS YOU THERE?” She screamed as loud as possible.

“Nothing here.” MK said from the second floor. There was still no response to her call. She flopped on the couch and reached to her chest. Dust went flying when she flopped down. Frisk took her hand and willed her soul to come to her. It had been a long time since she last saw it. Even so, it came at her call. MK glanced away, blushing a tiny bit.

“Listen to me… I learned recently that we humans had magic once upon a time. So please if it is anywhere true, can you help me find Sans?” She begged the soul. Frisk eyed the soul not sure what to expect.

After a moment something glowed just beyond the soul.

Load Continue

“What?” Her hand touched Load as she wondered what she even did.

Everything around her went dark for a moment. When she blinked again she realized the darkness hadn’t lifted.... She was back in that room again. She laughed and she thought she was going slightly insane but she was happy. Frisk looked around and tried to see if he was there or not. She could feel the pains from before... it was, she realized, the day she’d been sent back to the square. Right on cue he appeared with a chair, but as tired as he looked, he also seemed... confused.

“Hi Sans…” Frisk says to him.

“.. wha..." Now the confusion was worse.

“I always wanted to know your name by the way my name is Frisk. I am kind of your neighbor. I found that out too.” 

“i... don’t understand...“

“Sans please trust me and sit next to me… just for a moment, my body can’t move.” She said softly. He shook away his confusion and left the chair where it was, he knelt in front of her.

“yeah... i kinda figured.”

“I am sorry… I am sorry for everything. Ever since what happens to me today I regretted not getting to know you.”

“... at least i did something right then.”

“No… your friends missed you."

“what friends? i don't have any remember?”

“Well you think that but you have at least two… one being MK…”

“... that little guy i babysat? geez... “

“He looked for you several days straight. In fact in my time there was over 200 individuals looking for you.”

“guess you didn't find me.”

“I did… with my soul.” 

“what do you mean?”

“See all of this is thanks to my soul. I wished so hard to see you again and…” He sighed a bit.

“so... you’re a time traveler.”

“I don’t think it works like that… I am not sure how it works to be honest.”

“no, it doesn’t. you can only go so far back.”

“I still wanted to see you…” Frisk glanced into his eye lights.

“well, you got your wish. in a way.”

“I guess you still hate me…" 

“no... i stopped that a while ago. monsters don’t do well with hate.”

“Then why didn’t you… I mean if I knew we were neighbors I would have you over.”

“If you had known... it wouldn’t have changed anything.”

“Bullshit… I changed…”

“from this point on, sure, but before?” He shook his head.

“That is what I am saying, why didn’t you come over?”

“i can’t.”

“You can’t or won’t.”

“can’t... because i only have enough magic left in me for one last teleport.”

“I killed you…” Frisk sighed.

“no... i made this choice myself.”

“Can we do like in your fairy tale or legend about a human and monster soul?"

“no, i’m not taking your soul.”

“I don’t care it is my choice.”

“doesn’t work like that.”

“Why are you so stubborn? Why won’t you at least let me help you?”

“because you’re not supposed to. i was dead before we crossed paths.”

“You are not dead… not this time.” 

“heh... i’m sorry, you can’t change what is.”

“I been told that a lot in my life but it never stopped me from trying.” 

“you can’t keep coming back here. you have to live. to make that difference.”

“Fine, if you want to be that way can I have a goodbye kiss?”

“a... what?!”

“A goodbye kiss…” 

“... what the heck would you want that for?"

“I wanted to thank the monster who made me a better person… that made me feel hope again.” Frisk looked into his eye lights with a small smile.

“... i can’t argue with that. even if i don’t have lips per say.” Frisk giggled as tears slipped down her face. She was mourning for him. He gently brushed them away, gently placing a kiss on her forehead.

“Cheater… you knew what I meant…” 

“you didn’t say what kind.”

“A real kiss you skeleton."

“shouldn’t you save that for someone else?”

“Like who?”

“future husband?”

“Mine had already considered himself dead right now…” She glanced up at him.

“... sweet Asgore you can **not** be serious...” She glared at the ground as he made her embarrassed and angry about feeling this way. Frisk crossed her arms and looked away.

“Whatever, I am sorry I developed feelings for you. I am just dumb and stupid.” He sighed.

“it’s not real.”

“Oh really the fact we have the same history and the same pain is not real.”

“they call it stockholm syndrome for a reason.” He put one hand over his face. _shit._

“Fine, prove me insane…”

“it’s not insanity either. it’s just the brain trying to save sanity in an insane situation.”

“If there is nothing there… I will never use my soul again…”

“no, that’s not how this... thing works. this syndrome plays high on emotions.”

“Well I am sorry for that I didn’t plan any of this.”


	4. Chapter 4

“me neither... i’m sorry i have to do this. but it is what i was planning anyway."

“No don’t you dare.” Frisk put her soul in her hands. That didn’t exactly stop him though from sending her back to the square.

“Fucking hell…” She used her soul and went back.

“This is not fun for me you know…” He sighed when he arrived.

“seriously? you can’t keep doing this.”

“I can and I will until you fucking just listen to me like a normal being.” 

“uh huh... and you’re one to talk aren’t you? when were you so reasonable?”

“Oooooooo… you are so tough and stuff but you won’t take any fucking help.”

“i never claimed to be tough.”

“No you just pummeled me, that is right, maybe assault should be the better term.” He sighed.

“a baby bones coulda done that because i had the drop on you... i was also at .5 - “ He stopped okay, he hadn’t meant to say that.

“Your health is only .5 …”

“... was.” 

“What is it? Don’t bother hiding I will keep this up until my soul crumbles.”

“when i checked, before i came here... .1” 

“I see…” Frisk pushes her back against the wall trying to stand up.

“i sent you to the square because i didn’t want you to die because i dusted.” She fell forward grabbing the chair. Frisk pulled herself up.

“you have to go back.”

“Not before I get my last wish…” He sighed.

“oh for fuck’s sake....” She already made up her mind and she took a hold of her soul.

“fine... cut it out. you aren’t doing anyone any favors here.”

“Kiss me then…” He moved over to her, helping her up and placing a hand lightly on her cheek before he kissed her; it was very light, soft.... His magic swirling to send her back. While he kissed her she shoved her soul into his chest area. He let out a cry of alarm as their souls connected. He released her, stumbling back in shock... but it was too late. The connection had been made.... Even if his soul hadn’t absorbed hers. He landed hard on his butt from the sheer shock. A sharp intake of breath... 

“t-that was a d-dirty trick...”

“I know…” Frisk glanced at her soul, now flickering off a little. Eventually the soul seemed to recover from the unusual contact.

“I can’t be the reason you die… I am and always will be that reason… shall I reset and so you don’t have even a chance? Shall I just accept that you will never look at me the same way?” His eye lights shrunk in horror at the word “reset.”

“I only have loaded… I wish I can save your brother and maybe meet on different circumstances... I know you hate me now.”

“no... i can’t... and even resets have limits... you could end up reliving your parents’ death."

“I know…” Tears fell down her face.

“don’t... don’t take that risk. it’s not worth it.” She shook her head. 

“Stop taking value away from yourself. Despite the short connection. I saw him… your brother.”

“Frisk... “ He sighed.

“I know you don’t feel the same… but your brother loved you deeply…”

“i know he did... i didn’t do anything to deserve him.”

“It wasn’t your fault…” 

“there are some things... in life... we can’t change. but this thing you feel, it’s not based on anything but your mind trying to keep itself sane. you don’t know me anymore than i know you.”

“You are right… I just wanted to change… and I can’t change things like this.” 

“afraid not.”

“I am going to go back one last time.” Frisk took her soul and cried a little. 

“Please help me.” He nodded, stepping forward his magic swirled around her again to send her above…

“Next lifetime will you find me… before my parents… before your family … why do I have to suffer?” Frisk pondered out loud. Once on the surface again, things began to play out as they had before. Frisk set up things and when MK bumped into her looking for Sans she just cried. Even though almost two years had passed, she remembered the previous timeline. Her soul ached a little and she mourned for him. MK looked at her, confused.

“What’s going on?”

“MK, you are looking for Sans right?”

“Well... yeah, I thought we were going to meet up for nice cream but he didn’t show up.” Well, that was different.

“I am so-… what?” 

“I thought maybe you’d seen him or something.”

“I haven’t… hold on I will check his house.” Frisk ran to the house and grabbed the key from under the fake rock. MK was right behind her.

“He told you about that too? Dude... how close are you two?”

“Not really, I think he hates me but I don’t give a-…”

“Pff... he wouldn’t tell you that if he hated you.” Her hand shakily put the key in the door and opened it.

“Trust me he does.”

“Weird. He never told me he did.” She stopped and turned to look at him before looking back. The living room was dark, but it wasn’t as dusty.

“Sans... SANS.” She yelled. A door opens from the top of the steps.

“what’s all the ruckus about?” A smile crossed Frisk’s face as she runs up to Sans.

“Dude! We were supposed to meet up earlier! What gives?”

“mmm... musta overslept. sorry.” Frisk grabbed and eyed him to see if she was dreaming.

“uhhh... you going to tell me what’s up?”

“I thought- … I thought…” Tears swelled up in her eyes as she put her face into chest.

“guess you managed something else. something ya didn’t expect.”

“What, my soul wasn’t good enough for you?” Frisk back up, a little miffed.

“uh... can we not have this conversation in front of the kid?”

“Will you excuse us MK?” She grabbed Sans and took him to the bedroom locking the door. MK just watched the pair in utter confusion. Just what was going on? Sans sat down on the bed. She was in utter disbelief that he was alive. Frisk found herself kissing him, pushing him down on the bed. He didn’t resist. 

“was that what was in your system?” He asked softly when she pulled back. A blush covered her face.

“No… I don’t know... god you can be so insufferable but I can’t stop thinking about you… I am so weird.”

“even after two years huh?”

“Yeah… I know I am crazy.” She crossed her arms as she sat on the bed next to him.

“maybe that works though. i’ve been watching you.”

“Well I see your stalking habits never changed.” She pouted a little thinking this was just unrequited love.

“stalking habits? i didn’t stalk you that first time except to capture you.”

“This just proves that I am in a one sided feelings relationship and I need to move on.”

“you’re only in a one sided relationship because it hasn’t really begun yet.” She eyed him a moment.

“How have you been by the way?” Frisk asked looking at the floor.

“besides stalking a certain stubborn human i can’t stop thinking about.... i’ve been okay.” Her eyes went up to his eye lights. 

“I don’t understand when did-… Why did you... didn’t you…?” She felt confused and hurt.

“i should have, technically speaking, not survived sending you back... but i did.” Her hand touched his cheek.

“lemme show you something....” He pulled back a little and a with a little coaxing, his soul emerged from beneath the material, it was a near perfect white, upside down heart; it had a single crack in it, but that was it. Upon closer inspection, there were faint traces of red that shimmered across it, as if filling in gaps that aren't actually there... a lot of little gaps.

“It is red? How is that possible?” 

“your little stunt. it wasn’t long enough to make a true connection... but it was long enough to transfer enough to heal most of my soul.” She smiled and blushed.

“I know I pissed you off that day but I did what I believed was right.”

“you did that... but not over this. i was more shocked you’d try something like that.”

“It was still dirty of me and I let my emotions get the better of me.”

“but if you hadn’t, i wouldn’t have likely survived.”

“For that, I will never regret that moment.” She said glancing at him than at the ground again. While she was distracted, he’d gently coaxed out her own soul. Frisk looked up at him wondering what was he doing.

“Sans… what are you doing?” 

“finishing what you started.” A deep blush covered her face. He just smiled a little and nudged his soul towards her own, the two brightened at the presence of the other so close by. It was an awe inspiring sight as her body felt warm and loved more so than ever before.The moment the souls touched again the connection that had been started snapped into place, in what seemed like forever, but only a matter of minutes, the initial pleasure of the contact was replaced by knowing.... 

Quite literally everything about the skeleton before her. How things had been Underground, the loss of one parent, the accident robbing him of another and forcing him to raise his brother.... The time on the streets he’d suffered because he wasn’t able to make enough gold, the jobs he’d ended up doing... A human child who had freed them all only to disappear... How in the Underground they had lived off literal human trash to survive; not just him but all the monsters. The resets with the flower before the child had appeared and the torture of watching his brother die a thousand times over. How he’d lost so much hope over what seemed like a lot of time but was only really a little as far as the time stream was concerned. His role as Judge to the child and monster souls. The first taste of freedom... only to hear a pained yell and be in time only to watch his brother crumble to dust... the humans fleeing when the other monsters appeared to see what had happened... 

There was of course, the struggle that followed, trying to survive without the one who had meant the most to him... the struggle to find a reason to go on, to find a job... then of course the many close calls he’d had. Humans scorning him, dodging his footsteps sometimes, hurling various things at him; the struggle to get a job, hearing her heading the group of protesters.... The anger and hatred that had boiled up then. How tired he’d been of trying so hard to just do basic things and it all had just come to a head that day... Then of course the days that had followed. How he’d scraped up the coins to get the water so she wouldn’t die of thirst; the regret in not being able to offer any other food. The nightmares... the painful decision he’d made to use the last of his magic to do what he knew was the right thing.

Tears slipped down her face. She felt his anger and anguish. The tears kept coming as she tried to understand what happened afterwards that made him the way he is now. There was, following that, the two versions... the first, he’d just fallen asleep and... hadn’t woken up. The one following had him waking back up on the couch again only for the shock to discover she’d used her soul’s magic. A mix of uncertainty, confusion and a myriad of other emotions seemed to swirl around this as he’d dealt with her during that time and after he’d sent her back finally... he’d been tired, but not as much as he had the first time. He’d examined his soul. 

.1/1 

Followed by vague memories afterwards of watching her as she went through various things. Keeping just out of sight, but filled with curiosity, sometimes he’d felt touched... other times he’d been happy. It had been a routine right up until tonight...

“You… you…” Her eyes gently looked into his eye lights and just was in shock of all of this. Frisk felt like laughing and crying at the same time. He smiled a little, because she knew what he’d figured out a few weeks before; he had fallen in love with the woman he had watched from a distance, watching her change the world. Frisk smiled. 

“I love you and missed you so much…” She took his hand into hers. 

“Can I ask, why did you follow me after you gained your freedom? You could have run away or whatever but you stayed. Why?”

“i wanted to see what you would do with yours.” She blushed. 

“Did it disappoint?”

“nope.”

“So you saw me crying about you I am guessing…”

“don’t think so... but i did see the news report on TV... something about falling down a sewer?”

“Yeah… I didn’t want you to get into trouble so I lied and said I fell into a sewer and that you saved me. It was to protect you.” She blushed on the idea of the story.

“i have no doubts about that. soul bonds are two way you know, sweetheart.”

“I know you said I had Stockholm syndrome but you should have been able to see my feelings than right?”

“yup... i’ll admit i made an error. it was just, at the time, the most logical thing.” 

“So now that we are here on your bed all alone, what should we do?” Frisk said stretching her arms up. 

“hmmm... i need to take the kid home first... “ He kissed her nose and was gone.

A blush covered her face as she didn’t expect him to do that. She looked at her phone remembering she was suppose to meet up a blind date today. Frisk completely forgot as she had her friend set it up today since she knew today was going to be a bad day for her. If she knew he was alive she would never done this but she couldn’t be rude as well. Several minutes passed before he appeared again, in the air, plopping down on the bed. Frisk was gone. On his white pillow case she wrote her number with a black marker. With a message below.

“Text me later got a date to meet up with.”

Frisk went home and got ready for her date. Even if nothing was going to come out of it she was going to be respectful enough to meet him and dress nice. She put on a nice light blue summer dress with matching high heels. The dress was simple and it flowed nice on her. As she did the final touches like putting simple curls in her hair and put lipstick on. A date? He wondered who with as he put the number into his phone.

She exited her home and started to leave and head off to the coffee shop that she was suppose to meet this Mark guy. Sans relaxed against the sheets, well, he could spend his evening fantasizing he supposed; wouldn’t be the first time. Though the notion wasn’t as appealing at the moment as usual. Well he’d go downstairs then. He hoped she had a good time as he sat down on the couch and thought about how he was going to make up the missed meeting with the kid.


	5. Chapter 5

Frisk entered the coffee shop and was greeted with a halfway decent looking guy.

“Hey you must be Frisk. Jess told me you would be wearing a blue dress. Is it alright we take a photo together it is isn’t everyday I meet a beautiful woman like yourself.” Frisk blushed lightly as she nod to agree. She can have a good time and have a selfie right? 

Sans smiled to himself, the little part of her in him seemed to be happy... in a way. Well, that was good.

Frisk stood next to him and his hand went around her waist and took a picture of the pair. He post it on Facebook tagging her.

Sans sent her a quick text.

Sans: hope it goes well, have fun.

When she parted from him she looked at the text and smiled.

Frisk: It is going well so far. Just got here. Mark seems nice. How are you? Did you get your ice cream?

Mark started to talk to her about the project that she was working on. Jess had been working with him and he was inspired by Frisk’s work.

Sans: told the kid i’d make it up to him. i’ll figure something out. different day though.

“You actually read the bill?” Frisk was impressed and surprised.

“Yeah, I never read something with so much passion in my life. It is a wonder a person like yourself has been single for so long. Brains and beauty a dangerous combination.” Frisk brushed her hair back as she enjoyed the compliments. A little flutter of her heart as she couldn’t help but enjoy the moment.

Sans felt a slight twinge of jealousy, but he didn’t focus on it. After all, he was making plans himself at the moment for what the two of them could do in the future. He was wondering if he should take her to see the stars and how he should do it... there were so many choices. There were other things too... would she enjoy the beach? That was a thought, or maybe a quick trip somewhere... 

Mark paid for the coffees and brought it back to them. He gave her coffee and waited for her to try hers to make sure it was correct than sat down and drank his. As she drank her coffee she felt a hand on top of her free hand. She glanced up and found out he was holding her hand. Her heart started to race as she was trying to think of reasons she should just walk out on the date but she couldn’t.

“I am so lucky to go out with a girl like you. Every guy here must be jealous.” She giggled a little. _Plus one..._

“I got to let you know I am dating. Well, sort of… I mean, I haven’t seen him in a long time, his name is Sans.” His hand closed around her hand regaining her complete attention.

“A guy who doesn’t really show any true commitment to a woman like yourself is not worth the heartbreak. Do you really want to play the guessing game?” Though, could she say he hadn’t? He had been honest with her about being around, she just hadn’t seen him. She started to ponder and pulled her hand back a little as she felt the date was coming to an end. She went to the exit as he held the door open for her. 

“I had a great time. I really like you and I would like to go out again.” Mark said simply as she stood there with a smile. He takes her hand and kisses it. She blushed and took her hand back as she backed up. “Can I have your number so I can forward that selfie to you?”

“I guess so…” Frisk felt confused and not sure how to really feel about this date but nonetheless she gave her number to him. He kept his word and sent the selfie to her. A simple smile crossed her face as she said goodbye to Mark and headed home. 

Frisk: hey date is done

Sans: seems like it went well. 

Frisk: It was definitely different. 

Sans: oh? have some expectations did you?

Frisk felt a little ashamed of herself as she kind of wished she didn’t like the date as much as she did.

Sans: hey.... don’t go feeling guilty now because you had a good time.

Frisk: How did you know?

Sans: the soul bond. i can faintly sense it.

Frisk: .... so you felt everything?

Sans: nah, it’s not that intrusive. just the more powerful ones usually, or anything felt pretty strongly.

Frisk: Want to come over and tell me or would you like to chat about it?

Sans: i’ll meet you there.

Frisk was already home and still texting not only Sans but her friend Jess. She was smiling it had been such a great day not because of Mark, but she knew Sans was alive. Frisk glanced at the selfie and zoomed in the picture of herself. It was a great photo of her. She hadn’t smiled like that for so long. Frisk just sat on the couch and waited for Sans to arrive at her door.

Mark: Hey need help with protest coming up. I know you are good at planning stuff like this maybe you and I can do this together.

Frisk glanced at the text and replied back. He seemed very knowledgeable about her cause and she did think he was charming. There is no harm just enjoying his company. 

Frisk: Sure that is fine. Text me the details later.

Sans was waiting for her patiently at the corner of the street for a moment before a thought occurred, maybe she beat him here.

Sans: you get home? 

Frisk: yeah I am inside =D

He nodded and headed for her house, lightly knocking.

“knock knock.”

“Who's there?” She giggled.

“dishes.”

“Dishes who?” 

“dishes a joke that’s older than the both of us.” She laughed as she opened the door.

“Well hello skeleton. How can I help you today?”

“i won’t fib-ula, that was an interesting greeting.”

“Let me try that again….” Frisk leaned against the doorway and brushed up her dress just a little bit.

“I been waiting for you….” She said a little seductively. He flushed... okay, that he wasn’t expecting and sweet Asgore could she have an effect on him.

“Is that better?” A smile crossed her face as she let the dress down and backed up into her house to let Sans in as her phone went off again as she flipped open the phone for moment and glanced at the message and respond back.

Mark: How about meeting tomorrow? Today was so much fun. I know we will get along well.

Frisk: Sure we can meet then.

Her home was one of those places that reminded one of their mom and pop’s place. It just had a very homey feel to it even with the mismatched furniture that seemed to come from different decades. The one wall had pictures of her younger self and two older figures. A TV sat against the wall and it was playing the local news in the background. A coffee table was placed in front of the couch and papers we scattered across in varying piles, sorted by different events and goals she wanted to achieve. Sans wasn’t sure how to respond, but after a moment he spoke.

“it’s a good thing i don’t have a throat... cuz i’m pretty sure i just swallowed my tongue.” Frisk smirked at that and showed him the way to her couch to sit down for a while. He followed her in, he was dressed in a navy blue sweater and black slacks.

“You look really nice tonight. Going on a date?” He flushed a slightly darker shade.

“thanks and no.” She looked him over and smiled.  
  


“It is a shame that you don’t. I feel sorry for anyone who missed out on this.” Frisk flirted a little with him.

“only met one so far who seems interesting enough for the effort.” Frisk sat on the couch offering a spot next to her to him. 

“Do you want something to drink? Are you hungry?” She felt all of a sudden not prepared for this little meeting as her nerves were getting to her.

“no, i’m good but thanks. though... you might want something.” Frisk nodded as she went to the kitchen and got herself a glass of wine. He waited for her to return, hoping she wouldn’t wanna throw it at him by the end of this… Frisk sipped the wine and it help calmed her nerves.

“So tell me how have you b-” She bit her bottom lip as he talked at the same time as her.

“so-” He stopped when when she’d started at the same time.

“sorry. go ahead.”

“No, no you go ahead.” A faint blush crossed her face as she pushed some of her hair back. 

“i was just going to say that you wanted a run down of the soul bond.”

“Yes... yes, yes …” Her eyes trailed down as she was trying to gain all nerves up from the floor that is her body. She realized after a moment that not all those nerves were hers... per say.

“Are you as nervous as I am? I have… I don’t know how to describe it, a feeling?” Frisk ended questioningly. He nods a little.

“that’s kind how it works in terms of telling how your partner is feeling. it’s just a vague sense.”

“Partner? We are just partner’s now?” She wondered out loud.

“no, at least... not in the sense like a business partner... more like the sense of partners in terms of... being mates.“ She spit out a little bit of wine back into the glass as she did not see this coming. Frisk felt her heart race as well as her mind. It wasn’t that she didn’t like the idea but it is not what she expected either. He shifted a little, he was kinda expecting this sort of reaction... 

“i’m not saying we are, just that, that’s what it means in this instance.” He seemed a little edgy, like he was expecting her to toss something at him. Frisk took a moment before speaking trying to make sure that what she was about to say didn’t make him upset. She did just get him back in her life after all.

“I guess when I went on that date it was a big no no… huh?” Frisk said embarrassed. 

“i wouldn’t say that. i mean... it’s not like you were deliberately going out of your way to do it and we’re not mates yet so, it’s not like you were crossing some invisible line.”

“Still I feel kind of bad, and…” 

“why should you? i mean, you did plan it out before we met up again.”

“Yeah about that… he wants to meet again tomorrow. Hey why don’t you come with, it isn’t a date it is just a business thing about the bill I am trying to pass.” She said enthusiastically. 

“i have nothing to do tomorrow so sure.” A good way to size up his competition... 

“Good I think you will like him. Do you want to see the picture I took tonight?” Frisk smiled.

“sure, but uh... let’s get through this topic first before we get more side tracked.”

“Oh, sorry, I tend to do that…” She drank the rest of the wine and set the glass on the coffee table.

“it’s fine. hmmm, let’s see... aside from being able to sense the emotions of the other, you can also sense their overall well-being... like if they don’t feel well or are in pain beyond a paper cut. ”

“You knew I was going to pinch myself didn’t you? The moment you said in pain I was like ‘I am going to pinch myself’ and see if actually did anything.” He laughed a little.

“no, i didn’t know but i figured you would be curious about the threshold.” She felt a little more relaxed, like he was relaxing a little bit as well; which he was honestly. He seemed to be taking his cues mostly from her. He felt a lot less jumpy now.

“This is so bizarre but in a good way. I like this feeling.” She said leaning back into the couch and closed her eyes for a moment.

“also, there is one other thing... at least that i know of. the souls can pinpoint the location of the other, though how accurate that is depends on how strong of a bond the two souls have. normally, bonds like that aren’t done with strangers and it’s said that if one of the two is in mortal peril... that if the bond is strong enough, they can keep the other alive out of sheer will.” A blush covered her face again and she opened her eyes and glanced around the room. 

“That is very interesting…” 

“yes, though there hasn’t been any proof of that last one in many centuries.”

“So what happened to you wasn’t… nevermind.” 

“no, it wasn’t a bond because we didn’t have an actual bond at the time. what happened was that your soul influenced mine to have enough hope to survive.” Frisk took his hand and looked into his eye lights.

“I am so glad that you are alive. You probably did see, or maybe not, the guilt I have dealt with since I lost you.” He nodded a little. 

“the bond showed me about as much as it showed you the moment the connection was made. that’s another thing about the bond, why so few souls do it. because it’s an exchange. not just of information, but of lives.”

“You already knew that I was willing to give up mine back then.”

“yup, but i wasn’t about to let you.” A soft smile crossed her face.

“To tell you the truth the date tonight was arranged because I couldn’t stand to help try to find your … and I was going to use him as a excuse because you told me that you didn’t feel that way back then.” 

“well, i didn’t say that, but at the time i was trying to keep from getting attached because i knew i didn’t have much time and any attachment would have just hurt you in the long run.”

“I still don’t quite understand why you argued with me so harshly then from my only request.” 

“because i didn’t want it to be true... i didn’t want you to feel something so powerful. especially not since i hadn’t really done anything to deserve it.” She nodded as she let her fingers feel his hands in hers, enjoying the warmth that was there.

“i didn’t want to imagine the pain i knew you’d go through if it was real... i didn’t want to die knowing i had caused someone that kind of pain.” His fingers intertwined with hers as he spoke.

“I think I understand what you mean. I wouldn’t want you to feel that same kind of pain.” 

“i know i gave some pretty awful impressions that first night anyway just because my anger had gotten the best of me.”

“Was mine much better? I was trying so hard to find something I could never get back and for what? I ended up getting myself in a position that I could have died. It was miserable down there and so lonely but I did discover a bit of myself I didn’t know I had.” 

“something good might have come from it... but that doesn’t justify my actions.”

“No… they don’t.“ That statement made things very uncomfortable between the two. 

“i know it can’t make up for anything, but i’m sorry about my rashness... i never should have done something that stupid; even if i had nothing to lose.”


	6. Chapter 6

Frisk couldn’t really say that she forgive him for his complete actions because it left deep wounds in her mind. She still would wake up in the middle of the night wondering if she was back in the dark hole that was supposed to be her grave.

“I can’t forgive you...not right now… I still have the nightmares..”

“i can’t say i expect it.”

“Maybe you should go…” Frisk felt so awkward and almost guilty saying it. He nodded a little.

“thanks for at least hearing me out.” He felt guilty himself, he had a valid reason to; he hadn’t really forgiven his own actions either.

“Hey Sans… we will be meeting around 2 pm at the coffee shop down the street. Will you walk with me there.” She said trying to open herself up to him with a smile.

“ok.” He gave her a small smile in return. 

“Goodnight Sans… sweet dreams.” _I know I won’t..._

“goodnight Frisk... i wish you the same.” _i wish i could...._

The night came and passed as neither slept well or barely at all. Frisk went to bed and tried to sleep but her dreams were only influenced by the grave and the fact she was stuck there forever. In a sense she never did escape from it. She changed a lot but in a way she also lost a huge part of herself as well.

Sans’s guilt had only meant nightmares, nightmares that were pure torture because he could not do anything to stop them... no matter how hard he tried... he was never fast enough.... Even worse, it seemed now she’d been added to his nightmares as well, just glaring at him with disapproval and telling him she’d changed her mind... that he was better off joining his brother as dust.

Frisk got up in the morning and made herself some coffee. She proceeded to work on paper work until 1:30sh. It was than her alert went off to inform her that the meeting was soon. Frisk felt awful on how she treated Sans and she wanted to make it up to him. She went to her closet and found a nice floral pattern dress and red heels to match. If she dressed up a little maybe it would make up for the awkwardness from yesterday. Her phone alerted her a couple minutes before he should be there. The twinge of guilt still there as she tried to ease her own soul, comforting it or at least trying to.

He pulled himself from the bed around one... he was exhausted, but that was nothing new. He didn’t really remember the nightmares, all he really remembered now was the pain. That was enough for him. He knew that, despite not remembering what he dreamed of, that the dreams were worse than ever. He figured the guilt he’d felt had made them so. He dressed himself in a blue polo and slacks after a shower. He didn’t feel much better, but he had said he was going to meet up with her and whoever this guy was.

Frisk went to the door and waited for him on the front porch bench. She was enjoying the fall breeze and the changing of the leaves as she waited for Sans to arrive. He decided to swing by her house after one thirty to give her time and himself. He didn’t think he’d make the best impression on this guy, but whatever. He was a skeleton. He didn’t really have to justify himself to some stranger. He still didn’t understand why she hadn’t told anyone the truth. He’d nothing to lose before he’d met her, why would she have cared if he “got in trouble” or not based on what he had decided to do? Even if she felt some remorse for his situation it just... didn’t make any sense. _or maybe i can’t understand it because i’ve been the Judge for far too long... where i can’t really feel things on the same level as everyone else._ This wasn’t the first time he’d considered this. He could still hear the mocking voice as he stood on the sidewalk, several feet from her door.

Frisk was looking at her cell, wondering if he forgot about the meeting. At the same time a overwhelming sensation was taking hold of her. It was of pain and sorrow. A pain that she couldn’t heal with a bandage.

_“You really are an idiot, and on top of that you’re becoming like me... how many times will you watch me kill your brother before you do something? Have you given up? or maybe you don’t love your brother at all. Maybe you’ve grown numb to the pain of it... maybe I should just let someone else do it.”_

_“no. i love my brother... i’m not like you weed. i have a soul.”_

_“But for how much longer? How much pain can you take before you snap?” Demonic laughter followed the plant as it vanished._

That was the question... had been the question... and the answer had been given the night he had followed Frisk home. With nothing to lose and a future to protect... he’d done the unthinkable... had almost done something unforgivable... The guilt of that threatened to swallow him, but he pushed it aside. He didn’t need to deal with that now. He dismissed the thoughts as best as he could as he made his way toward the house. Tears fell down her face, the guilt and sadness was so overwhelming her. She stood up and made her way down to him as she simply hugged him. He was surprised she’d met him half way, then remembered the bond. _ah shit..._

“I am sorry… I am soo sorry. Please don’t feel sad. I am here.” Frisk said, crying into his shirt.

“it’s not your fault. it’s not you.” He murmured gently, wrapping his arms around her. 

“I even dressed up today trying to make up for yesterday. I was so cruel to you... I am sorry.”

“no, you weren’t. you have nothing to be sorry for.” She backed up and looked into his eye lights trying to pin what was making him hurt so much. “i was just thinking about something very far in the past. it doesn’t have anything to do with you.” Frisk shook her head no.

“I don’t think that is the case but… I won’t pressure you into telling me.” 

“it is. i was just thinking about something someone once said to me, before we were on the surface.” Frisk placed her hands on his cheeks wiping away a couple tears from his face before she gently kissed his teeth. The kiss took him by surprise; would she ever stop surprising him?

“We all have a past… some good, some bad, but I accept you for you Sans and I hope you do the same for me.” She said after she broke the kiss.

“i certainly try.” She smiled and backed up to rub her eyes. 

“Well let’s go meet Mark shall we?” He nodded. Frisk took his hand and they began to walk together towards the coffee place.

“You ever been there the Black Bean?” His soul seemed to warm at the feel of her hand against his.

“can’t say i have.”

“It is soooooo good. Free internet and some of THE BEST cinnamon rolls on this side of Mt. Ebott City.” 

“really? but how’s the ketchup?” He asked, he was half joking. She began to laugh.

“Well I can’t personally say but I hear that it might be a Heinz brand. I can ask if it is from a good year and possibly what conditions the tomatoes have gone through to make it such a great kind.” He chuckled, no person in their right mind would ask that much about ketchup. Even he didn’t go that far. His soul seemed to be humming with his amusement and happiness by the time they were half way to the cafe.

“I double dog dare you to ask the waitress about the ketchup.” Frisk teased. 

“okay, i will.” 

“Okay what dare shall I do since you will be doing mine?” She asked playfully as she let go of his and and walked a little faster backwards so she face him as she walks.

“hmmmm... i dare you to ask about the water they use to make the coffee. how if it’s filtered or not and such.” 

“Deal.“ She giggled as she span around letting her dress lift a little with the twirl. Frisk felt giddy. His soul hummed with pleasure at the feeling he could sense from her. As they got to the Black Bean Frisk held the door open for Sans with a little bow. 

“After you good sir.” He laughed.

“taking my job now are you?” He teased.

“Oh you want it, go ahead.” She let go of the door and stood next to him laughing. He opened the door with a good natured grin. Frisk came to the door and curtsied at him.

“Thank you good sir I beg of thee to join thee for coffee.” She did with a fake english accent.

“of course dear lady, is always a pleasure to be in such fine company.” He replied, playing along. Their waiting guest seemed quite out of the loop... She saw Mark and went up to him soon after. 

“Hey Mark!” Frisk said friendly enough, giving him a hug. He hugged her back, eyeing the skeleton guy she was doing this act with.

“Hey yourself… thought you were going to be a no show for awhile there. Who is your friend?” Mark asked, looking over at Sans with a little more intimidation in his eyes.

“name’s Sans.” He held out his hand, his smile friendly enough but he seemed to be trying to hide something in his palm with the way he was holding his hand out. Mark took his hand and shook it. The moment their hands met there was a loud PPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! Frisk busted out laughing and she clutched her stomach as she didn’t expect him to do that. Sans grinned.

“whoopee cushion in the hand trick, always a classic.” _hmmmm, no sense of humor._

“I can see that… Frisk you didn’t mention you were bringing a friend today. I thought it would be just the two of us.” He said, glancing from her towards Sans. Frisk wiped away her tears of laughter. Sans pulled off the joke device and stuck it in his pocket, Frisk wasn’t the only one laughing at the guy, apparently there were some other patrons in the place with a sense of humor even if this Mark guy lacked one.

“Well more the merrier right Sans? I am going to ask the coffee owner about some water conditions.” She kidded as she glanced at Sans. Mark was thrown for a loop again. All these inside jokes they had were bugging him a little. He nodded with a grin, though he’d wait for the waiter to ask his own. Frisk went to the front leaving the two guys alone for a moment. 

“I would like to know what kind of water you use here?” She inquired to the waiter.

“Excuse me?” The person she was talking to looked very confused.

“Well I have had several varieties of water… some sewer, some pool water, some of the distilled kind. I need to know what kind you use?” She looked at her fingernails like this was the most important thing in the world. Sans, meanwhile, took a seat; he would ask the waiter who served the coffee his own question, for the moment he was left with Mark.

“You are the guy Frisk mentioned, aren’t you?” Mark said looking at Sans with a slight glare.

“now how would i know that pal?”

“She mentioned a Sans on our date yesterday... how he was not really in her life and appeared out of the blue again.” Mark clutched his hands letting his knuckles crack. He was determined to get rid of him.

“sounds about right. i was more in the background the last two years, sort of watching. our first meeting wasn’t exactly ideal... but i’m sure you know about that right?” Sans met his gaze, making it clear he wasn’t about to be scared off.

“No… but then again I was too busy watching her blush from all the compliments I was giving her.” 

“yeah... she does seem to do that when given a compliment. you’re not the first to make her blush.”

“We will see who she likes more.” 

“i don’t think that’s all there is to this pal... see, even if she doesn’t like me, i’m not about to let just anyone get close to her.” He just glared at him as Frisk laughed as the waiter was frustrated at her act and she started back towards the guys.

“PFFFFFFTTTTTT… Did you guys see that?”

“saw it, but couldn’t quite hear what they were saying to you.” Sans replied with a smirk.

“Ahhh… man does that mean it didn’t count? By the way I asked if they use H2O2 in their coffee.” She busted out laughing. Sans snickered. Mark didn’t get it.

“good one.”

“I don’t get it… isn’t that water?” Mark said to Frisk.

“no... H2O is water. what school did you go to? coulda swore they taught the basics.” Mark wanted to glare at him, instead he bit the inside of his cheek.

“Sans be nice… it is bleach that’s what it comes out to be.” Frisk rolled her eyes and patted Mark’s hand sympathetically. Mark smiled towards Sans like ‘What do you think of me now?’

“what? it’s not his fault if the school taught him wrong.” Sans shrugged, but rolled his eye lights as if to say ‘juvenile.’ in return. Why did she like this guy again? Frisk removed her hand soon afterwards, much to Mark's disappointment.

“anyway, how’s the coffee here?”

“It is very good but I think you prefer condiments Sans.” Frisk giggled at this and smiled towards him. Mark just looked at the pair, wondering what world; how had the conversation gone to this?

“The cappuccino is very good. I would recommend that or maybe a latte.” Mark said, looking at Frisk and admiring her.

“By the way Frisk you look lovely today. The dress’ colors really bring out your green eyes.” Frisk smirked and waved him off as a slight blush graced her face. 

“Nobody ever points out my eyes.” Frisk said quietly.

“maybe cuz they’re too busy being star-struck when they see ‘em.”

“No it is because her smile outshines them, like her personality.” Sans shrugged a little. Frisk was glancing at the pair. 

“could be... personality definitely outshines the rest, i tended to be more blinded by that.”

“as lovely as we can agree she is, however, i do not believe we came here to discuss our differences on how she has impacted us. i believe there was a project?” The blush covered her face completely as she nodded. She was glad that he did this and switched the topic.

“Thanks Sans.” She said as the waitress comes up and looked at Frisk first, as she had heard about what she had done as Frisk took the folder out of her purse.

“What can I get you folks? I am also told to tell you ma’am the water we use is the city water and no I don’t think there are dead bodies in the filtration system.” She sighed as Frisk grinned at the situation. Sans’ grin widened a little before he cleared his throat.

“i was wondering about the ketchup you serve here.”

“Really? It is ketchup…” The waitress grabbed the bottle. 

“yes, but is it made from home grown tomatoes or is it just from tomato paste?” He was trying not laugh as he asked this. Frisk couldn’t look at Sans as she was biting her bottom lip as Mark just rolled his eyes. The waitress looked at the bottle and was trying to figure out what the heck was wrong with these people.

“It just says tomatoes… I don’t know, tomato paste?” She said, handing Sans the ketchup bottle.

“are the tomatoes from california?”

“Maybe, I don’t…” 

“why don’t you ask the manager then if you don’t know?” She looked at him like ‘What?’ then she slowly turned around, grabbing another bottle of ketchup, and went into the back to talk to her manager. Frisk busted out laughing as a conversation unfolded that she didn’t expect to happen.

“No he wants to know if they are from California.” 

“It is not important is it?”

“He seemed serious about it… should I call the company and ask them?”

“Seriously, just say they are from California he won’t notice the difference either way.”

“Okay, I just don’t want to get yelled at okay?” Sans burst out laughing with Frisk, but by the time the waitress came out he’d managed to subdue his laughter. The waitress got back looking proud of herself. 


	7. Chapter 7

“I called the company itself. I know my manager said not to but I know all the info you want sir. Half of the tomatoes come from Brazil and some do come from California. They use roma tomatoes and tomato paste. They also pick them around July and August for the prime setting for the ketchup.” She smiled. Sans listened to her ramble with a smile.

“thanks for the information.”

“That was impressive…” Frisk said, genuinely surprised.

“Now… what can I get you guys?” The waitress said as she looked at Sans first.

“black for me.” Sans replied.

“Really? Black coffee… only… “

“first time here, i want to see how things compare.” He shrugged a little. Frisk felt so bad for the waitress and giggled. 

“I would like mocha frappe. What would you like Mark?”

“Forgive these idiots they were pulling a joke on you… I will have a regular coffee.” Frisk glared at Mark for ruining their fun.

“and she was a good sport about it. hard to find someone who is willing to go that far these days in their job. don’t degrade the poor woman.” 

“Thank you… I will admit it was kind of fun to find out all the information. I will get your orders right away.” She flipped around with a smile getting the orders as Frisk’s glare deepened at Mark’s head.

“Oh come on guys you are not focusing on the task on hand.” Mark said, grabbing the folder.

“maybe not, but you didn’t need to ruin the fun either. it was something we agreed on before we got here. perfectly harmless.”

“I also plan tipping them handsomely for this too Mark. Do you think I would be so mean?”

“i’ll second that. if i’d gotten a less reaction it wouldn’t be worth the tip, but she’s earned it.” Mark grumbled as the waitress brought over the coffee.

“Okay I am leaving the coffee pot with you guys if you want to refill your cups. Also, if you need any sugar or cream there is some in the middle. Miss here is your mocha. Enjoy your drinks.” She left the beverages. 

“thanks.” Sans took a testing sip at his before adding some ketchup and stirring a little, testing it before adding more and then setting the ketchup aside. The waitress looked at this and asked.

“I don’t want to sound rude but how is it with ketchup?” 

“that’s not rude. it’s perfectly fine with the mix of brazil and california tomatoes.” He replied back with a wink. She blushed and returned back to the front counter. Frisk watched this and nudged Sans.

“Ooohhh look at you Romeo. You got yourself a fan.”

“ain’t the first time i’ve had to field that question... keeps ‘em from askin’ others usually.” Mark smiled. 

“He is just a natural flirt. That is all.”

“says the guy who was handing out compliments like cookies a moment ago.”

“Only to this one… I keep my priorities straight.” 

“uh huh... and when’s the last time you needed to fight off the other sex because they wanted to know what it was like just to have sex with you?”

“See what I mean Frisk, a natural flirt.” Frisk looked at Sans a little concerned.

“completely missed the point bud. but not like you’d understand.”

“You keep going on about me doing compliments like it is a bad thing. She deserves them all and more.” Frisk got up and was just angry and walked out of the coffee shop.

“good job dude... you’ve made this a competition and pissed her off.”

“Well if you were not here there would be no competition.” Mark glared at Sans as he got up, tossing some money on the table. Frisk had left a $40 on the table before leaving. Mark headed for the door after Frisk.

“could say the same about you.” Sans replied, he left his own tip, he’d left a $50 for the waitress. This guy was turning out to be a dick.... Seriously. He’d not joined Frisk on this outing to compete with the guy, he just wanted to see what kind of guy this Mark was... and he wasn’t entirely pleased. He followed Mark out. Frisk was staying a good 10 feet ahead of Mark who was being followed by Sans. Sans didn’t bother trying to catch up, he could sense her anger and was giving her space that she seemed to want. Frisk texted Sans.

Frisk: GET ME OUT OF HERE

“Come on will you please listen to reason?” Sans shortcut over to her and offered his arm to her without a word. She smiled up at him, stopping. He smiled back. 

“Thank you.” Frisk said taking his arm. He teleported them to her house, leaving Mark behind.

“Well that is a stupid trick to play.” Mark said angrily and went home, for now. Frisk placed her head into her hands and sighed.

“I can’t believe that is the same guy from yesterday.” 

“guess he showed his real colors huh?” Frisk sighed and looked up at Sans.

“not to quote a song... but ‘if ya wanna be a lover, ya got to get with the friends.’ “

“Ahhh so you are going to screw my friends first. I see.” She teased at him. He laughed. 

“no, because that is gross and wrong on many levels... human and monster.”

“Mmmmmhmmm plus I would have to personally kill each one for touching you that way.” He flushed at the implication.

“I was a little jealous of the waitress earlier, but I am glad you were sweet to her. Thank you Sans.”

“well, i had no reason not to be. maybe not all humans are good, but they aren’t all bad either; there is quite the split.”

“I gave a $40 tip. That was fun.” She laughed.

“yeah it was. between your tip and mine she should have enough for a new outfit.” Frisk gave him a quick kiss on his teeth. The flush from before didn’t fade; he let out a quiet sigh of contentment. Maybe she didn’t forgive him for their first meeting... but she obviously didn’t mind exploring a possible future. He was pretty sure he was somehow leagues ahead of that Mark guy... and he’d screwed up far worse.

“Penny for your thoughts.” Frisk held a dime since she didn’t have a penny.

“mmm, was thinkin’ how lucky i am. i get to spend time with someone who is beautiful inside and out and who seems to understand me on a level no one else has before.” She placed the dime in his hand.

“Ooohhh for the other 9 cents worth on what I did I do to get that level?” Frisk giggled.

“by being you.” Frisk smiled at him softly and tugged him softly to her, making him face to face to her.

“it’s almost like i was created to be by your side...”

“Or you are the insides of me and right now I am being supported by my organs... ooo.” He snorted a little.

“not likely sweetheart.”

“I didn’t go to no fancy schools so maybe…” Frisk shrugged.

“i was home schooled too. trust me... your insides are not a monster skeleton.”

“I don’t know every time I see you I feel like mush because you are melting my heart.” Frisk smiled flirtatiously. His blush had been fading, but now it was back in full force.

“stars.... how’d i get so lucky?” She shrugged and lay back on the couch. He sat next to her, he’d barely really noticed they’d moved from the porch to inside. She poked his non existent nose and let her finger linger for a moment before taking it back. He snickered a little, understanding the implement even if there wasn’t a nose to “boop.”

“I say this is cheating but whatever… boop.”

“how’s it cheating if you’re trying to boop something that ain’t there?”

“I just figured if you can’t boop it. It can’t be booped, so thus it is cheating.” He gently boops her nose. She sticks her tongue out at him. He shifted, taking advantage of that by wrapping his own tongue around hers. Watching her reaction. At first it was sheer shock and her eyes met his eye lights, she pulled him closer as she let his tongue into her mouth. One hand gently cupped the back of her head as his tongue slid into her mouth; exploring the warm cavern. She moaned slightly into him and allowed her tongue to explore his mouth as well. He pulled her into his lap as he held the kiss, his other arm around her waist. His mind filled only with the pleasure of the taste of her, his soul humming with it. She broke the kiss and looked into his eye lights with a soft loving gaze. He smiled in return.

“That is a weird boop there… but I kind of liked it.” She blushed.

“yeah? it was just too tempting to resist.” Frisk punched him softly. She winked at him. 

“Maybe Mark is right about you. You are a natural flirt but I like it…” Frisk teased. He had some mixed feelings about that, he liked that she like it, but he didn’t like what Mark had been implying despite that he’d explained.

“What is wrong, Sans?” She leaned her head against his forehead.

“sorry... that guy just kinda rubbed me the wrong way.”

“Well except for an amazing picture of myself. He is a dick.” Frisk decided.

“was kinda thinking that earlier. i mean, it was supposed to be a friendly, fun outing... not a competition to see who was better or could make you blush more.”

“Hmmm, I wonder who won…” Frisk said still sitting on Sans lap looking up at the ceiling. He chuckled softly.

“was not my intentions to compete with the guy.” Frisk placed her hand over her heart pretending to be wounded.

“You didn’t want to make me blush?” Frisk said seductively as she rest her head up to his neck to whisper into his ear canal.

“it’s not that... it was just that your happiness was more important than what a few words in a moment could do.” Frisk smiled and played with his shirt as different thoughts took its place, leaving Sans feeling her lust.

“besides.... i prefer to leave most of that to the bedroom.”

“Judges… oooo Sans you were so close the buzzer went off and you missed it by this much.” She teases as she backed up making a pinching gesture.

“hmmm, maybe i like a good chase.” He replied, getting up; there was a sort of feral grin now. A fake shocked face was his reply as she jumped over the recliner and went behind it. With a quiet growl he scaled the recliner like it was some rock. Reaching out towards her, but purposely coming up a little short. Frisk giggled and ran for the kitchen and went under the table like a little child. He followed her into the kitchen, heading for the table.

“Oh if I stay quiet he will never find me.” Frisk texted Sans.

Frisk: I am here I am there I am everywhere

Sans: here i come.... ready or not.

Was the reply before he crouched down and grinned at her.

“hi there.”

“Why hello… wanted to join me for a spot of tea.” She teased. He moved forward.

“nah, this is too fun.” He replied with a playful growl. Frisk smiled as her face seemed to glow with joy. She crawled out from the table and ran towards the bedroom. He crawled after her, but just slow enough that she could keep ahead of him as he followed her. Her head peered around the corner of the door of the bedroom she put her hand to her forehead as it appears that she is looking towards the distance and points at Sans. She fakes a surprised sound before going past him again to the kitchen one last time. She got under the table and she laid there, laughing so hard. He followed her back, this time crawling over her; growling softly.

“seems i caught you after all.”

“Hmmm… or did I catch you?” She said giving him a quick peck on the teeth. He wasn’t going to be satisfied by that this time though and shifted to give her a longer, loving kiss. She pulled him closer as she deepened the kiss moaning ever so slightly into it. A quiet purr rumbled through him as he savored the kiss. Her hand wrapped around his neck loving each second and moment. The sensations that were going through her were incredible. His soul hummed with his love and happiness as he let himself drown in her kiss. Frisk broke the kiss to look up into his eye lights once again as her blush covered her whole face.

“I suppose it would...” Frisk pursed her lips before asking, wondering if she should or not. She thought about the implications if she wondered such things. How would he take it? Would he still feel the same? She didn’t want to take the chance of ruining this relationship.

“hmm?” Her blush deepened as she took a leap of faith.

“I was wondering if you would like to… spend the night?” Frisk said, feeling super awkward. He gave her a gentle smile.

“i’d like that.” She smiled up back at him. Frisk poked his non existent nose.

“Boop.” He chuckled. She just looked at him lovingly and enjoyed this moment with him.

“I am having such a good time today. You made it so much fun.”

“good.”

“Can I ask you another question?” 

“sure.”

“You said people try to… you know I wouldn’t do that to you. You know that right Sans? I wouldn’t try to sleep with you unless you felt the same way.”

“yeah, i do know. you aren’t that kinda person.” Frisk rubbed his face with her hand. 

“I can see why they would try though… a sexy you walks in and…” Frisk clicked her tongue.

“Wham they are trapped forever.” He flushed. She smiled up to him and slowly met his teeth for a long loving kiss. He returned the kiss lovingly, his soul was glowing softly, it was faintly visible beneath the material. He loved her and only her. 

“Now what shall we do on the kitchen floor?” Frisk asked as she was a little disheveled.

“hmm, we should leave the floor to itself, there are much more comfortable things.” He replied, skimming his hands lightly along her sides. She blushed and nodded bashfully. Frisk got up and took his hand and walked silently to her bedroom as if she said anything it would break this moment. He intertwined his fingers with hers, not saying anything himself, he was too entranced by her.

Meanwhile…

Mark got home and went to his bedroom and he headed for the mirror. As he headed that way his body reformed itself back to a iguana-like monster. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. Blowing the chance with Frisk by being jealous of Sans. Ever since he met her years ago as one of his alter egos, Jess, he had been with her ever since. He wanted her happy that was all. 

Why did he help her as Jess to ban all the monsters? That was to make her happy, to protect her and less competition for her. He wasn’t going to just bite her, making her his mate. It was always going to be her choice and when she disappeared for that week he’d desperately looked for her. Trying everything in his powers to find her only to achieve absolutely nothing in the end. 

When she’d showed up in the hospital he was there pretending to be Jess. It was Jess who had to hear her cry, night after night, mourning for a guy who they'd never heard about before. Sans… the name made his blood boil. Frisk changed in so many ways after the incident and he was no fool. A skeleton happened to save her and Sans is a skeleton. What were the odds? Slim to none. So why cry for someone who apparently saved you? Only way was that she was brainwashed. 


	8. Chapter 8

He owed it to Frisk’s parents to help Frisk out of this situation and if it meant he will have to do the worst thing he could possibly do by forcefully marking her he will do it. It made him sick thinking that. The only thing the prevented monsters from other monsters sensing him was the fact his magic completely concealed his identity. If a monster would pull out his soul right now it would appear like a human’s but the functionality of it wouldn’t be there. He sat in his bed wondering if Frisk hated him, if Jess would get a call and ask about him. The drawer full of cell phones were labeled on the back to each person he was pretending to be that day or moment. It was still draining on him. For every four hours he needed to either eat something with high energy or sleep for an hour.  He went to the desk and continued his paperwork as Jess; maybe he will give Mark the credit. He took out Jess’s phone and texted Frisk.

Jess: Hey Frisk. How are you today? I heard that you were suppose to hang out with Mark today?

Frisk sat on the bed with Sans, she could feel herself blush as her phone went off. It could be important, but so is Sans to her right this moment. She sighs as she found herself taking the cell phone out and texting Jess.

Frisk: He was being a total jerk for no odd reason. I know he is your friend and he apparently helped in the past but I don’t think he is a good fit.

Jess: What happened?

He hated when he had to pretend; it was already bad enough he knew, but had to ask all the questions like he wasn’t even there. 

Frisk: Just stupid shit like he was being to Sans and I because we wanted to have fun. I gotta go Sans is over here. I think we might go all the way tonight. -_^

_ What? No no no no… I need to think of something quick or he will mark her tonight. _

Jess: Really? On the second date? Frisk don’t you have standards… Come on you don’t want him thinking you’re a slut do you? Make him wait and earn it. If he is as good of a guy as you claim he is he will wait. Plus, remember all those nights you cried for him. 

Frisk: You are probably right… I will talk to you later okay… take care…

Mark sighed and flopped on the bed. How long can he pretend to be who he isn't?

Sans was patient, waiting for her. He knew her friends were important after all and he technically had interrupted a date himself... sorta, but he would let Frisk decide how far this went. Just because they were soul bonded didn’t mean really anything... it just made things... almost easier really. Most monsters didn’t soul bond until after they were mates; he was sort of seeing why that was, but at the same time it sort of gave him an advantage in courting her too. He could sense her emotions, on some level. Frisk sighed and closed, the phone she looked at Sans. A weak smile on her face.

“everything okay?” A thread of concern seemed to come from him.

“Would you be upset if we just cuddle tonight? I … am not ready.” Frisk let her friend get to her. Jess had always been a big influence in her life, for several years now, ever since her parents died. 

“no.” He had wondered how far things would go but he wasn’t upset. Frisk laid in the bed and patted the bed next to her for Sans. He joined her and wrapped his arms around her gently. She scooted closer to him and nuzzled her face into his chest. It felt right to her and she felt so warm and safe.  _ i’ve a hunch she told her friend and got talked out of it.... but, i’m not going to hold it against her. _ He smiled a little, he felt the mix of emotions over the bond; he could wait. This was just as good. After all, he wasn’t like some monsters who just up and marked the first one they mated with anyway. 

The three alarms in Frisk room went off. She was a deep sleeper and she needed them to wake up. Two of them were shut off by pillows. The third alarm was underneath the bed and confused Sans where the noise was coming from.

“where the hell is that thing?” He muttered. She points down indicating under the bed but it was a sloppy gesture from a person who just woke up.

“Under the bed.” The words slurred out of her as she was still half-asleep herself.

“... why is it under the bed?” He almost groaned, that meant he’d actually have to move.

“I would sleep all day if I don’t have the alarms in random places. Have to get up to get that one.” Frisk said hanging her body over the side of the bed to get the last alarm. Her legs hung on top of the bed and she was still wearing her skirt. Sans sighed. Though he did enjoy the view. 

“point.” Frisk groaned, trying to reach the last alarm; it is so close but so far away, ignoring the words of the skeleton. 

“COME ON... it is so close…” Her legs kicking a little bit in the air as she tried to reach for it. He tried not to laugh at the cute picture she made. She finally hit the alarm, silencing the noise. Then she realized, as she attempted to get back into bed, she couldn’t get back onto the bed.

“Sans, help. I can’t get up…. I fallen and I can’t get up.” There’s a soft chuckle and she felt his magic around her soul before she’s gently lifted into the air above him, his arms behind his head as their gazes meet.

“hi.” As she floated her hands went to hold down her skirt as she blushed, trying not to reveal too much to her boyfriend.

“I didn’t know you were Tinkerbell. Thinking happy thoughts are we, or is it me.... ?” 

“cute. it’s one of my specialties. gravity magic.”

“Picking up chicks... I already knew that.” She joked letting a smirk cross her face.

“i’d pick up lines but that’s too much work.” He replied back. To his credit he wasn’t using the magic to his advantage, like any pervert might. It was just to keep her in the air.

“This is so much fun… I imagine this is what flying must feel like.” Frisk closed her eyes just imagining what it would be like. She had been on a plane before but this felt more freeing. 

“maybe, dunno. i don’t know any avian monsters.”

“Can you do this to yourself?” 

“yeah, but it might look weird if i blue myself.” He replied with a bit of a grin, perfectly aware of how that sounded..

“Here I thought if a guy is blue they meant something else.” Frisk returned with a grin mocking him.

“i’m special that way i guess.”

“I’m blue duba de duba da…” He laughed a little at the reference.

“I love your laugh it is so cute...” He flushed a little; even he wasn’t immune to hearing something like that.

“how’s the weather up there?”

“Well Sans I just got word from the news station that we are expecting storms but from here I say it is fair by my standards. The view below is handsome and mostly bones back to you Sans.” She put one hand against her ear like there was a microphone while talking. Frisk also made it appeared she was looking at a camera while doing this as well. He laughed, even as he flushed brightly from the comment. She was something else.

“i think you should do a fly by report there, just to make sure.” He gestured with one hand and she went gently floating around the room. A shriek of excitement came out of her as she went around the room as she giggled.

“Oh no I seen a car accident and well look at that there’s the skeleton again and oh dear there is my clothes in my closet I think I need a new wardrobe… And the door… hmmmm what is it doing out in the middle of nowhere. 

“it’s trying to be like you.... a-door-able.” Frisk blushed at the comment and it made her silent for a moment.

“The news flight reporter Frisk reporting. Back to you Sans how is it on ground level?” She teased him.

“not bad conditions for  _ covering _ , very comfortable with a chance of flying human girl on the horizon.”

“I heard they are slightly dangerous and are prone to kiss certain skeletons be careful.” 

“weather advisory to all certain skeletons, you heard the reporter, take shelter or be showered in kisses.” She busted out laughing as she held her gut as she floated around the room. He floated her back to the bed before releasing his hold on her, allowing her to gently drop onto the bed. Frisk giggled a little bit before gently pulling him towards her and kissing his teeth.

“I warned you…” As a grin crossed her face, she was enjoying this.

“guess i didn’t take cover fast enough.” Frisk’s face appeared to be frightened.

“I would run… I know this girl and she doesn’t stop until she gets what she wants.” Frisk said, close to Sans.

“guess it’ll be a downpour then.” She poked his chest and grabbed him again, pulling him close to make out with him. He didn’t put up a fight; he rather enjoyed this little game as he wrapped his arms around her, just above her waist. She broke the kiss and kissed his forehead before getting out of bed.

“I think I prefer waking up this way than my alarms.”

“it is a nice way to wake up.”

“Do you want breakfast?” Frisk looked at her phone she received another text from Jess, wanting to know if they can do a meeting later and if she could meet this Sans person.

Jess: Hey Frisk I know it is early but I just wanted to see if I can meet this Sans guy you talk so much about. I want to run him through the ringer so to speak. XD.

Frisk: I think it will be fine but I will make sure first. If not I will text you back okay?

Jess: That sounds good. We can meet at the office I need to get things done with the project anyways.

Frisk: Sounds great see you there.

“sure.” Frisk sighed and looked over at Sans. 

“So… how would you feel meeting my other friend? I guarantee she is not like Mark. She is funny like you.”

“i wouldn’t mind meeting someone else with a sense of humor.” 

“I hope you like eggs, sausage and pancakes.” 

“always an eggs-llent choice.” He replied, having followed her down. Frisk laughed at that.

“Oh, that is right, you live right over here; if you want to change really quick you can and come back.” Frisk went into the kitchen and started making breakfast. 

“i’ll do that after i eat. i’m kinda busy right now watching the sun shine...” He had settled nearby to watch her cook. She glanced around and than it dawned on her what he meant and smiled at him.

“That was sweet.” Frisk smiled sheepishly as she turned around and continued to make breakfast. He simply smiled back. A little bit later the breakfast was finished as she brought it to the table and set it up.

“Bone Appetite Sans… that is all the french I know.” Frisk walked to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of ketchup and handed it to him even as he smirked a little at the pun.

“i can’t say i know much more myself other than ‘au revoir.’ thanks.“ He ate the meal while drinking the ketchup. 

“this is good.... nice to have a home cooked meal for once.”

“I am glad you enjoy it is nice to have someone to eat with in the morning. I miss having company in the morning.” 

“yeah...” He trailed off, he missed it too. Even if neither he or his brother could cook very well, he missed their exchanges... Of just having someone there. Frisk glanced at the spare chairs and similar thoughts went through her head. 

“I am sorry, I shouldn’t have said that… but we got each other now so if you ever want you can come over for every meal. It is a tradition, I maintained in memory of them. My dad was the cook of the family taught me everything he knew. My mom, on the other hand, attempted to cook so we always had her on buying to-go meals but breakfast and supper were super important to them that we all gathered together. When I was younger I would just roll my eyes and maybe grab a small bite but now… I would give up pretty much everything for one of dad’s sweet rolls and to sit here and hear about how monsters rights are being made irrelevant as mom worked on paperwork.” 

“well, at least you can cook. I really only managed to cook one thing and my brother never really got the hang of it...” Her hand reached out to Sans as she looked at him sympathetically.  He smiled, taking her hand and gently squeezing it.

“If your brother is anything like you I imagine he was a great skeleton. I am sorry I never had the chance to meet him.” Sans shook his head.

“no... he was better.” Frisk agreed, in more ways than one, that the ones who left them were far better individuals than the ones that stayed behind.

“We will have to do better to make sure their memories don’t die in vain.” Frisk eyes met his eye lights. 

“yeah... i think he woulda liked you.”

“I hope so. I know my parents would have liked you.” A moment of silence passed between them as they absorbed this moment of solidarity. He felt better, having her here even if it had reminded him of what he had lost. Maybe he’d take her up on that tradition.

“Should I expect you for supper then? I am making fried chicken and mashed potatoes. I usually make way too much and end up having to take a bunch to Jess and the others but I would like it if you would come and ...join me for supper.” 

“i’d like that.” Frisk smiled as she finished breakfast and started to clean the table up. After a bit she joined Sans back at the table leaving the only thing left with Sans the ketchup bottle. 

“Ready to meet friend two…” Frisk asked the ketchup drinking skeleton. “I didn’t actually know you drank ketchup; if I knew I would get the more expensive stuff or is there a preference?” He chuckled. 

“nah, no preference; especially considering the stuff i started with... my first one was a packet from mcdonalds. to answer your question though, i’ll be ready in a few minutes. wouldn’t do to not at least change.” Frisk looked down realizing she too would need to change but before he left she kissed his cheek. He smiled.

“meet you out front in ten minutes?”

“Sounds great … I will see you then. What shall I wear today? A birthday suit?” Frisk winked at Sans.

“you do that and i’ll have my work cut out for me.” He replied before teleporting.

Frisk went up to her room and switched into a lilac skirt and a white blouse before curling her hair slightly. She was so excited to be with Sans just to hang out with him in general. As she did the final touches of her makeup she went through her jewelry and found a piece that surely Sans would appreciate. It was a black choker with a skull in the middle. It didn’t really match the outfit but she didn’t care it was for him not for anyone else.  _ I wonder if Sans is as happy and excited as I am? _

Maybe not excited, but she could sense that he was at least happy. When he met her on the porch he was wearing a navy shirt, an orange scarf wrapped around his neck, khakis and some black shoes that weren’t sneakers but they weren’t dress shoes either. He smiled when he saw her.

“you look radiant.” She smiled and pointed out the necklace.

“I am the property of one Sans.” Frisk smiled. He flushed at the words more than the necklace; he didn’t think she knew what she was saying... he was just glad there weren’t other monsters around at the moment. That would open a can of worms for sure. Frisk took his hand. 

“I got you to blush.” She laughed.

“so you did.” He replied with a smile. Frisk walked with him hand in hand letting her fingers intertwined with his as they headed off to her office.

“Jess is a good friend of mine so when you meet her please be yourself. Okay?” Jess was waiting outside of the office and was waiting for them. She waved towards them gleefully and with a giant smile. Jess was going to tell her the truth tonight and apologize…. Maybe apologize to Sans, most likely not.

“i can do that.” He replied. Jess comes up to them. She had long black hair and was wearing a t-shirt saying “Love is Love” and jeans. 


	9. Chapter 9

“You must be the skeleton I been hearing about, Sans right? Frisk told me so much about you. Come in we got lots of work to do.” Frisk smiled and nudged him towards her like ‘see she is good.’

“yeah, ice to meet ya.”

“Ooohhh what a cold reception there.” She said back as puts her hand out to him for a handshake.

“nah, i’m usually pretty chill.” He replied as he took her hand and shook it. Unlike with Mark, there hadn’t been a whoopee cushion.

“Damn… I snow you were good at the puns but you are too good.” She laughed a little, confusion crossed her face expecting the whoopee cushion but doesn’t say anything.

“I got a ton of ‘em... a skele-ton.” He hadn’t missed the brief look of confusion, which made him wonder, was she expecting something?

“I am so glad you guys are getting along, I was hoping you would. See, I told you Jess, he is a good guy.” Frisk said, taking Sans’ arm and looking at her. He smiled, giving Frisk a brief look of adoration before shifting his gaze to Jess. Her eye twitched ever so slightly but she controlled it and just smiled.

“we should start a club... maybe make a gang since we get-along.”

“That would be fun how about the No Bones About It Club.” Jess said, as she wanted him not there, but he wouldn’t understand her little joke to herself. 

“i won’t fib-ula, that’s a good name.” He had a feeling though he was missing something; there was just something that was... bugging him. 

“Ohh maybe ummm… shoot… I am not good at names the Monsters United Club?” Frisk suggested. Jess shook her head no.

“You are good with crowds but never with names. It is all good though.”

“it’s okay if you aren’t, you’d be a great spokesperson.” Sans replied thoughtfully. Frisk kissed cheek and mouths to Jess. “Isn’t he great?” Jess smiled but there seemed to be a little tension there.

“Sorry, I just broke up with someone and seeing you guys all lovey dovey just … is weird…” It was kind of true in a way.

“i’ll tone it down. sorry to hear that though.” He knew a lie when he heard one, but he wasn’t going to call her out on it here and now. Something didn’t add up. Why was she lying outright?

“I didn’t know you were dating Jess. Why didn’t you tell me? I would totally be there with ice cream.” Jess felt embarrassed.

“speaking of, why don’t we get some? it’d be a good treat to eat while we work.” Jess nodded. 

“Just give me a moment to get the paperwork for project Papyrus.” Jess went inside and went to get the stuff. Frisk blushed as it was supposed to be a surprise for Sans.

“wait... you named a project after my brother?”

“It was supposed to be a surprise for you. It is a bill we want to pass to make sure monsters have a place to go if they need help in any form and make new friends.” She said, blushing.

“that’s a very thoughtful thing sweetheart.”

“I’ve been working hard to get it passed and well… I can’t believe she blabbed it. She knew it was for you, maybe she said it subconsciously.” 

“or forgot.”  _ something tells me that was on purpose... something is just off here, but i don’t have any evidence. _ Jess returned with the folder and a poster with the upcoming event. 

“Did you see this? They are planning to have an anti-monster rally the same time as our rally…” It was plastered on their wall Mark/Jess really didn’t expect this, because in the end, Frisk was the most important thing.

“can’t say i’m surprised.” Frisk sighed, and felt ashamed because she use to do the same thing all the time. She rubbed her arm, feeling guilty, as if she had done the act.

“hey...” He said gently. Jess realized what she did and ripped up the poster.

“I didn’t mean to make you upset Frisk. I am sorry.” He put a hand on Frisk’s shoulder.

“the past is the past, remember? it’s who we are now that’s important.” Frisk smiled up at Sans and hugged him. 

“Thanks you guys… Let’s just go get some ice cream okay?” Jess nodded towards Sans and took the stuff and walked on the other side of Frisk.

“You never told me, Frisk, how you met Sans. I always love a good story.” 

“not exactly the most romantic of meetings... or ideal.” Sans replied. Frisk glanced up at Sans, uncertain what to say.

“Oh come on you are holding back, everyone has a story… Frisk and I met at a grocery store long ago.” Sans stuck his hands in his pockets, seeming to consider the words carefully before he spoke.

“we had a bit of a grave misunderstanding in the beginning, although considering you were at the anti-monster rally with her... i imagine you can get the idea of what it was about.” 

“Yeah, I always support her in whatever venture she goes. I always admire the spark she has with things.” She looked at Frisk with a softness.

“yeah, that was one thing i noticed for sure during our conversation.” He wasn’t sure Frisk wanted to tell even her best friend what had really happened that night, so he wasn’t being specific; he’d leave it to her to explain if she wanted though the fact that her supposed best friend didn’t know how they met gave him the idea she didn’t want to ever speak of it... and he really didn’t blame her. He would avoid it too himself, he was pretty ashamed with how he’d acted.

“Well after the conversation I fell in the sewer and this guy saved me again. You know I said a skeleton saved me, well you are looking at him. I didn’t mention him very much afterwards because I thought he was gone out of my life.” She said somberly.

“OH! YOU ARE THAT SKELETON… Oh my gosh, I owe you big time for saving my friend.” Sans had the feeling there was something behind that... besides what she’d just said, but he filed it away for later.

“it wasn’t any big thing, she wasn’t terribly hurt really, which was a miracle considering what she’d gone through.”

“Obviously you were not in the hospital with her. Three fractured ribs, a broken nose, a small leg fracture and twisted ankle… oh and your foot hurt from something magical. They didn’t know what caused that.” Jess stated, knowing that he had something to do with it. 

“well, no....” He winced inwardly. He had tried to heal that and failed.... He had no idea how she had managed to fracture her ribs. He felt even guiltier now. 

“hmmm, well i’d be lying if i said the trip to safety was an easy one.” Frisk gripped his arm and looked at him.

“It was my fault I was stumbling in the dark and I hurt myself quite a bit…  _ I don’t blame anyone.”  _ Frisk said, looking at Sans’ eye lights. 

“i’m no healer... much as i wish it, that’s why i wanted her to see a doctor.” He still felt the guilt rolling in his soul.... He didn’t think he’d ever be over this, what he’d done was.... unforgivable. 

“Sans you don’t look good something bothering you?” Jess asked the skeleton as his white bones seem paler, making them think they were right.

“i have some... rather bad memories that were brought up during her ordeal. ... i have nightmares about that.” Frisk took his hand and intertwined her fingers into his. Hoping that if she could convey the feeling to him that she didn’t hate him or blame him she would. It was a small comfort, but it would be a while before the guilt would disappear back into the depths of his mind again.

“Hmm… Sans don’t worry Frisk has been going to therapy ever since and you should be proud of her.”

“i’m glad she could get the help she needed.” He smiled, he could fake it easily, but hearing that didn’t make him feel better. He only felt that much worse that he was the cause for her reason to have to go.

“Jess… why did you say that? I told you that in private. I didn’t want him... not yet… I didn’t want him to think I was crazy. I went to therapy to deal with my parents death and my problems with monsters. Not because of the incident.” Well most of it was true, but she also met her therapist about the incident as well.

“crazy? nah, i wouldn’t think that just because you went to see a therapist. long as they don’t psych-e you out... nothing wrong with it.” He attempted to joke to lighten the mood as much to hide the pain. Jess saw the pain in Frisk’s eyes and as much as he enjoyed torturing Sans, it was not worth it if Frisk suffered for it.

“Hey, but you became so much stronger for all this. Look, you are happy and we will pass this bill soon. It will be good. This Sans guy seems like a decent person and you are okay. So let's count our blessings okay?” Frisk nodded a little and smiled. Jess always seemed to make her feel better and she smiled up to Sans as they approached the ice cream place.

“got a good point.”

“I am getting myself a cookie monster ice cream blast.” Jess said as she went through the door first. Frisk giggled the cookie monster ice cream blast was this giant ice cream bowl that could feed about four people.

“Sans, if she orders this don’t order anything we will be eating off hers, trust me.” 

“sounds like a monster of a problem to eat alone.” He replied with a smile. Frisk giggled as Jess was bouncing up and down over by the counter getting the treat. It was their favorite anyway and it was massive. The treat required two hands to bring over; it covered a whole tray and cost about $20.  Jess brought it to the table and sat it down with three spoons, handing one to them. Sans took one spoon then, picked up a ketchup bottle. He wondered how her friend would react as he put ketchup on the spoonful of ice cream he’d gotten. Jess glanced over for a second and just kept eating and than stopped. They'd fucked up. Jess was supposed to act surprised or weirded out, but no, she knew about it. Jess pursed her lips as she glanced down at the ice cream.  Sans caught this, it was a strange reaction. He’d been expecting surprise or disgust not the just... no reaction with a pause sort of reaction.

“Something wrong Jess? Oh you saw Sans with his ketchup? Yeah it is his thing.”

“Yeah… Hey Frisk you know what I forgot a file can you grab it I will keep the hunk of skeleton company while you grab it okay?” Frisk looked at Sans like if she should or not. Sans had a very bad feeling about this but he didn’t have a reason to say anything about it.

“I don’t know, Sans is not really familiar with…”

“you don’t have a reason to not, besides, i have a feeling your friend and i can spend the time getting to know each other better.” Jess nods friendly like as Frisk had a bad feeling in her gut, but she got up.

“I will be right back. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do…” She joked nervously as she runs out the door. Jess watched her leave and has an expression that was saddened. Sans was watching Jess, yeah... this was getting weird real quick. 

“You can teleport right?” Jess says to him. 

“yeah... and you’re hiding something.”

“Take us somewhere first before I tell you my story; I can’t be seen if I tell you the truth. We need to be back in about 10 minutes because Frisk is running and knowing her it will be even less than that.” Jess hated this. They wanted to tell Frisk first but he was going to expose them first at this rate.

Frisk ran toward the office trying to go as fast as she could. It was a gut feeling that she couldn’t put her finger on that something was going on. Why didn’t she ask Sans just to shortcut there? Why didn’t he offer to take her there? What was going on? This made her run a little faster now. 

Sans took them to the base of Mt. Ebbot. Jess looked at the mountain and laughed a little before looking back at Sans. They noticed the irony of being taken here. He crossed his arms.

“what’s this about?”

Jess allowed himself to change back to his original, Iguana, self and sighed.

“So, does this answer some questions…?”

“yup. let me guess... we’ve met before.” The other pointed at his nose as he changed to Mark.

“I can change to anybody or anything.” He changed and looked like Sans now.

“what’s your real name then? and i wager you knew who i was when we first met too... or you’d at least heard of me by now. considering my secret among monsters ain’t a secret no more.” He changed back to his normal form.

“Steven is the human name I’d taken my real, real name is Syen but I haven’t gone by that for a long time.” He glanced at the mountain and thought for a moment.

“why’s that?”

“Like you I had to hide amongst the humans that hated us but I met Frisk and… well “

“I wasn’t exactly hiding pal. kinda hard when you look like i do.”

“I just used my powers to my advantage that is all. I fell for Frisk and I couldn’t be like... Hey Frisk, I am in love with you.”

“that explains our first meeting, but i’d guessed as much. you got problems pal, even without me around, because you haven’t told her the truth.”

“Believe it or not I was going to do it yesterday. I wasn’t expecting you to show up. Plus I don’t trust you that much.”

“yeah, most don’t considering my history. though i will admit you have guts, most monsters avoid me.”

“Well I am scared but I needed to know something… Did you kidnap Frisk? She disappears and was gone for over a week, all of a sudden you show up in her life.” 

“you know... much as i’d like to answer that i’m not going to, because the way i see it... it’s up to her to tell you what happened.”

“I get it, you did do it. I know because there is no way that much injury happened from a fall. A magic attack on her foot doesn’t just happen to humans. You can fool the rest but you will not fool me. I will protect her from you.”

“fair enough, but if you’re as smart as you believe you are... you won’t bring this up to her because let me tell you, what happened that evening... that’s something she has to deal with as much as i do and you weren’t there. besides... she doesn’t need your protection and if she did... well, you don’t have the LV for it.”

“I believe you would be better than that, your brother was the only one I got to know down below and you are nothing like him.”

“and he was the better of the two of us, you might wanna keep that in mind before you start makin’ threats.”  He smiled and turned back into Jess.

“I can only imagine Frisk’s face as her friend turns to dust. All the questions she will have.”

“indeed... but you know, if i can make a human disappear, how hard do you think it would be to have a monster skip town?”

“You are right… let's go back shall we?” His hand goes back into his pocket.

“let’s.” He replied, with a snap they were right back in the ice cream parlor, he hadn’t even touched the other. 'She' went on the phone and tapped couple of things before talking.

“Oh, I wanted to make sure I recorded that conversation and send that to a safe place. I wonder how prison will do for you.” 

“figures, but if you think you’re blackmailing me, you’re wrong.” They glare at each other for a moment until Jess just sighed.

“I don’t know why I am so angry at you... “

“that’s hormones pal... plain and simple. any grown monster should know this.”

“Never had parents…" 

“mine died before they could tell me, didn’t stop me from findin’ out, what’s your excuse?”

“Gee I don’t know why you did you became such a dick?”


	10. Chapter 10

“says the one who pissed of the person they claim to love.”

“DON’T YOU DARE…” He seethed as his camouflage flickered a little before settling back to Jess.

“i’m not the one who turned that little event into a competition of hormones. see, unlike you, despite not ever having liked someone before, i know how to use my head and not let my emotions rule me. you might wanna try the same, see how far it gets you.”

“I just see Frisk slipping through my fingers. I know she will never see me as more than the people she got to know.”

“i can’t help you with that bud.” Frisk came up behind Jess and just stood there and was trying to figure out what is going on. Her mouth was agape.

“I thought about pretending to be Frisk and kiss a guy in front of you and visa versa but Frisk would get hurt and as much as I hate you, I love her more. Don’t give me the ‘Oh your hormones blah blah.’ ” 

“at that point you’d just be being a dick actually.... and i think you just let the cat out of the bag.” His gaze shifted from Jess to Frisk behind her/him.

“Fuck me…” Jess says before looking back at Frisk, who gives them the stink eye.

“Okay please let me explain myself… Frisk please.” She pleaded with her friend as Frisk looks at Sans and sits down taking a huge bite of ice cream, which had melted a little bit. 

“You have until we finish this ice cream and if you haven’t convinced me. Sans and I are out of here.” Frisk said, glaring at what was her friend. Jess sighed and allowed themselves to change into their Iguana form. Sans took one bite, covered in ketchup as before. He wasn’t big on sweets really, but he wasn’t going to skip out on this. He wasn’t going to help the guy tell her, but he wasn’t going to have his fellow monster crucified exactly.

“My name is Syen but …” Frisk stood up and came close to walk out then and there. 

“REALLY YOU WERE …” She paced back and forth in the small area trying to understand what is going on.

“Look, please sit down, I am trying to explain my side… you can yell at me as much as you want afterwards okay… I won’t say anything at all.”

“give him a chance to explain first.” Frisk turned on Sans.

“You are taking his side?” 

“i’m not taking sides, but i won’t say i don’t understand his reasons.”

“Thanks Sans… please, will you sit down and listen.” Frisk glared at the pair and sat, then continued eating ice cream.

“Look Frisk, I met you a long time ago. You don’t remember me because the last time you met me was when you were younger. Your parents helped me and a colony of other monsters. I respected them because they were the few humans that helped our kind. It became a shock when your parents were murdered as they were. So I swore that I would protect you from anything.”

“You knew my parents? Why didn’t you tell me you were a monster? Why did you hide yourself from me? I thought you were my friend.” He looked to the side and sighed he knew this most likely be her reaction. 

“I did and they were great people. They tried to help as many people as they could. After your parents died I tried to find you and by then you already hated monsters. Deciding that all monsters were to blame, I couldn’t get near you. I saw how you reacted to some other monsters by just being mean to them. So I thought if we can do it legally, then it would take longer, and maybe by the time we got done I could convince you otherwise about monsters.” He looked over to Sans and decided to keep to himself about what they'd talked about.

“Then you disappeared and I was so worried that the worst happened to you. I tried to find you but I couldn’t and I felt I failed not only you but also your parents. It was already hard enough, by the time you'd disappeared I’d already fallen in love with you. When you changed overnight I tried to figure out what caused you to change so much. I pushed my feelings back and tried to make sure you were okay. I played the support you needed and, well, I created Mark so you could fall for me in human form. It was stupid, I know, but I didn’t know how you would react to my original form. Well anyway that is the story. No matter what you choose I will support you no matter what.” Frisk blinked a couple of times trying to understand it all. It was a lot to take in and she didn’t say anything right away. As she takes more bites of ice cream to process all of this. Sans ate another bite, watching the two in silence.

“I am… I don’t… Hmm.” Frisk says, not sure what to say.

“you probably should take time to just let everything sink in before you decide to actually say or do anything with this new information. me and your pal can work on the project while you do so.”

“That is probably a good idea Frisk. I will make sure project Papyrus goes off without a hitch. I swear. By the way, Sans, I am sorry I ruined the surprise for you… that was low.”

“it’s fine. besides, i was still surprised by it.” Frisk just nods and looks at Sans.

“Can you take me via shortcut?” He nods. Syen smiled and waved at her as she waved back weakly. The two disappeared back to her house.

“I can’t believe… I didn’t know.” Frisk was dumbstruck.

“i can. i’ve been judgin’ monsters for centuries and without the small slip ups... i wouldn’t have ever suspected myself.”

“Was I that awful? I didn’t think I was but he was too afraid to tell me who he was because of what I was.” 

“i hate to say it... but as your best friend... he would know better than even i.”

“I did awful things… I would ignore monsters in need maybe insult them on the street… god I deserved that grave.” Frisk sat on the couch.

“no.... no one deserves that.”

“Sans, I did… the protests were mild compared to things I had planned.”

“if that’s true... then he deserves our respect for finding a peaceful way to do things... not like me.”

“Jess- I mean Syen, made me go to a therapist and told me that I needed to do it properly if I was going to do this.”

“he was probably right... after something like that, you needed all the help you could get to recover.”

“I… really was messed up though… I had plans to… just taking as many monsters with me as possible; that is why I thought the grave was ironic for us.” 

“for us, yeah... i’ve thought about doing the same thing... in fact, if i hadn’t met you... i was going to. like i’ve said before... i had nothing to lose, humans hated me. why not be the monster they were so sure i was before i dusted?”

“The only reason I didn’t go crazy and do the exact thing was because of Syen but after the whole incident. I didn’t want you in trouble. I knew that people like myself would hunt you down and do horrible things.”

“about that.... your friend already suspects the truth, i didn’t tell him. but he’s guessed at least the first part of it. that i’m the reason you disappeared. i told him though i believed it was up to you to tell him what happened that night.”

“I don’t want you to be hurt Sans… I don’t think I can go through that again. The guilt and pain was too much.” 

“yeah... i don’t think anyone would ever understand honestly.” Frisk took Sans’ hand and set him gently on the couch.

“Look, I don’t care what other people might think, but I just don’t want someone to hurt you. If that comes to be I will just kill myself.” 

“i’d rather you not have to.”

“So it will be our dirty little secret. I just need to get Syen to let it go somehow. I hate lying to him.” 

“well... i think you just need to get him to see that the truth... no matter what of it you do or don’t tell him, was a salvation for us both.” He paused a moment before going on.

“in that tomb... we died to who we were. so, in a way, it still was a grave.”

“Look at you with the metaphors. I knew I liked you for a reason.” She smiled up at him.

“and here i thought it’s because you liked my sense of humor.” He teased.

“What sense of humor? Oh BURN…” Frisk teased back. He clutched his chest as if mortally wounded.

“oh the humanity!” 

“I know I can heal your wounds tonight with a bunch of kisses.” She flirted. It was a terrible flirt and she knew it was a terrible flirt. She was okay with it. He chuckled.

“maybe later, there’s still that work to be done and i’m a monster of my word.”

“Good luck, Sans… and be nice for me okay.”

“we’ll try not to kill each other for ya.” Frisk kisses his teeth. He returned the kiss gently.

“He’s already lost…” She says looking into his eye lights.

“maybe, but i’m not going to tell him that.” 

“Go before I strip ya and, well… “ Frisk says flirtatiously He flushed, he yanked her against him for a heated kiss before he disappeared.

“God dammit… he got me more flustered than he is.” Frisk went to the kitchen to prepare supper. 

Syen was at the table writing some notes into the folder. It wasn't too complicated but it is just a lot of things done.

“so... wanna fill me in on the details?” He was still a little flushed, but he’d deal with it. Syen looked up at Sans and smiled a little.

“Yeah sure take a seat, it isn’t like you need to go to a fancy school like you said I needed to.” He teased. 

“cute... i seem to be 0 for 2 today in that... “ He sat down.

“What do you mean?” Syen questioned.

“somethin’ she said, not important.” Syen puts a cup of coffee in front of Sans. Sans blinked in surprise at this, he hadn’t been expecting that.

“So the project is a pretty long one. Papyrus is supposed to open a building and we need to get paperwork filled for the contracts and, well, everyone is dragging their feet. They don’t want monsters to have a place like that.” 

“hmmm... i know a monster who might help with that. semi-famous really.”

“A genie monster?” He joked.

“former royal scientist.” He replied with a grin. Syen looked at him curiously.

“If you make this happen this will make it a world of a difference. I, for one, would be happier and be able to sleep for a little bit.” 

“i think i might be able to convince Al to help, the trick will be convincing her “creation” to get human support.”

“Who is her “creation” or is that a surprise?” 

“Mettaton, i know you know who i mean.”

“YOU KNOW METTATON-!” He covers his mouth out of embarrassment. 

“heh... let’s just say i’ve had minor contact with that one over the years.”

“I am so jealous of you. I am a huge fan of his show, both underground and above.”

“well mister huge-fan, better start figuring out how you’re going to convince him to back us.” His eyes lit up as he smiled to himself. The thought of meeting such a celebrity and if he backed them up it would be a breeze to get this all done. Sans pulled out his phone and shot off a text.

“Sans… thank you. I know I was a pain in the ass but I was - and I mean this - I really was doing it for her.” Sans looked over at him.

“maybe you were, but you had a right to be as her best friend... and you really did a good thing. doing what you did.”

“I knew there was some good in her. I couldn’t believe that such great people wouldn’t have a equally good child. She just got dealt a bad hand.” Sans nods a little.

“that’s life... she just needed a wake up call i guess.” Syen nodded. 

“even so, i don’t think she could have a better friend. you kinda remind me of Paps.” 

“He was one of the few friends who saw my real form. He was a good monster… I am sorry for your loss.” 

“thanks, but ya know... he’s not entirely gone. he kinda still lives on in you, you know.”

“You are going to be a great mate to Frisk. I know it… Just treat her with kindness okay? Or I will personally dust you.” He smiled at him. 

“i wouldn’t consider anything less.”

“I think if I would have met you in a different circumstances we could have started off as friends.” He continued to smile. 

“yeah, but i think - despite everything - we still at least can give it a go.”

“I’d like that.” He extended his hand out to him.

“no promises, but i’ll try to be more transparent.” He says, taking the hand.

“No promises I won’t be jealous for a while…” He chuckled a bit.

“i’ll try and lift your spirits if i can, but i’d be lion if i said that won’t be a challenge.”

“Nah I will just pretend to be you and start making out with Frisk. She will never know.” He teased.

“you know... i wouldn’t go that far but.... you might be onto something for some wonderful pranks.”

“We can do amazing pranks against her… pffffftttt.”

“exactly!”

“Double mint gum commercial type.” Sans laughed.

“should do that on halloween... it’d be more funny and give her enough time for thinking things over.” Syen sighed.

“Do you think she will even want to be my friend again? I can’t believe how upset she was.”

“well... i think you have a good chance. honestly, even with how upset she was... at least she doesn’t hate you. believe it or not, that _is_ how our first impression went.”

“I believe you. She always seems to shock and awe me all the time. It is a surprise I haven’t dusted from soul attacks. Maybe it is a blessing in disguise she has a massive crush on you.”

“maybe, she’s definitely surprised me a few times.”

“Last night would be totally different if I didn’t text her.” 

“i kinda figured, but maybe not. i ain’t going to pin the full blame on you because it was her choice in the end, regardless of what you said.”

“I told her if you were a decent guy like she claims you were that you would wait. Indeed that is what you are, a decent guy.”

“you weren’t wrong there. though you know we kinda do have one thing in common... we both kinda had things to hide when we fell in love with her, you your identity and me... i was just plan hiding period.” Syen handed him a card.

“Right now that is the only place that does therapy for monsters. Until the Papyrus project goes through. I been seeing them for a while. Therapy isn’t for everybody but maybe... “ He shrugged as he finished up some more paperwork.


	11. Chapter 11

“yeah... i’ll give it a try, thanks.” His phone vibrated. “looks like we’re in luck... Mettaton will be in town a month from now.”

“So tell me about the Al person, is he going to be with the robot?” 

“she will be there, yes. with her gill-friend. Al never misses one of his shows.” He laughed.

“Gill-friend sounds like Undyne, man she was such a pain in the ass…" Laughing harder, Sans snickered.

“you’re not wrong.... that fish is her main squeeze.”

“No way! That girl had an attitude problem for days… wow, I guess there is someone for everyone.”

“Al’s been crushing on Undyne since the underground dude.... they got together after we were freed. just a matter of time before they’re mates.”

“Sorry for calling Al a he. Humans use Al as male so many times.”

“It’s fine. she won’t take offense, i know they do but i use it as a short for her name. Al and i grew up together."

“Oh I get it… It is my bad is what I am saying.” Syen says, he closed the folder.

“it’s fine. by the way, you might wanna take a marker when you met Mettaton. he’s got a big enough ego that your being a fan will definitely benefit you.” He grinned and a slight blush covered his face.

“I have his book The Many Faces of Mettaton. God I am just a nerd…” 

“i suggest bringing it along. and trust me, you won’t be the only nerd there.”

“Sans, hey, I have a question for you? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“you mean you have another one?” He rolled his eyes and chuckled.

“I can’t imagine you doing a whole lot of those shortcuts a day, but if you want to join us I could use someone to do a little running around work. It won’t pay a ton but I could do a little better then minimum wage.” 

“if it helps the cause, pay don’t really matter.” He shook his head.

“I pay everyone. No exceptions.” 

“i mean that money isn’t the reason i’m agreeing to this... as for the shortcuts, well, i can do a number of them. i’m not a boss monster for nothing.”

“I think that is probably another reason you intimidate me a little. I am glad you will be on our team but until everything is on track where monsters can have jobs equally as humans I know it can be rough out there. So, I try to make sure everyone gets a opportunity for something better.” Syen knew what it was like to live on the streets and only with the governmental grants they just recently tapped into has he been able to help other monsters like himself. Sans nods.

“it’s only thanks to your guys’ efforts i’ve been able to get the cash i have.”

“Go home Sans, you sound actually grateful, I am pretty sure you are drunk.” He laughed. Sans chuckled.

“it’s the truth, when i first met her... i was scrapin’ change where i could find it just to manage to feed myself. not that i eat much as a skeleton, but you get the idea.”

“You still need energy for maintaining your magic. I get it. Man it was tough and it is still tough, but I am glad you are doing better.” 

“yeah, i spent those two years not just watchin’ her, but figuring ways to make a living so i had something to show for all her efforts.”

“She cried for months… I couldn’t comfort her at all. Frisk wouldn’t tell me what was wrong. I don’t know what happened between you two but it is was pretty bad.”

“... i can tell you that part at least, if you want to know.”

“Will it hurt her in the end? If not I can listen.”

“not if you can keep a secret and an open mind.”

“I am a monster who has been several different beings and worked with a person who hated monsters I think I can manage both.” He said a little cockily. 

“okay... let me ask you this then. what do you know about red human souls?”

“Highest amount of human magic. It is like the first thing monsters learn other than how their own powers work is how other souls work.” 

“yup... but do you know what they can do?” He leaned in and whispered.

“Look between you and me… not a whole a lot. I didn’t have a teacher for very long.” 

“i’ll ratify that then, i can fill in anything you need to learn later. red souls are the most powerful for a reason... they can turn back time.”

“Are you saying what I think you are saying about Frisk?” 

“yup.”

“Woo boy I didn’t see that coming. Why did she turn back time?” 

“because when she and i first met... i was dying.”

“Are you okay now?” He asked a little concerned.

“yeah, something she did in this timeline saved me. but she didn’t know that until she and MK walked into my house several weeks ago.”

“Ahhh… I get it now. That is why. I been asking her out for awhile with Jess and she arranged it for that date. I didn’t understand why but she didn’t want to re-live a moment in her life again… Huh… I was an excuse … well that kinda hurts…” 

“no, not an excuse... she was trying to bounce back from the pain.”

“She thought you dusted again.” 

“yup.”

“You know, I got to ask, why didn’t you at least gave her a sign you were alive? Like a note or something.” 

“cuz i’m an idiot.” Syen pats Sans’ back in comfort.

“Don’t worry she is like that too. She thinks too hard about something and she either goes in with both feet into the deep end of the pool or she runs away thinking there is sharks in the pond.” He nods a little.

“i just figure i’m lucky she hasn’t run yet. keep thinkin’ it’s only a matter of time because this thing... what happened... it’s not exactly something you can just forgive and forget someone for. and i’m still wonderin’ how deep i’m gonna be before that shit hits the fan.... as the saying goes.”

“I completely understand. I swear on my soul that this conversation stays where it is right now. Here.”

“appreciate it.”

“I wish I could talk to Frisk like this… I think it is going to be awkward for a while. I am glad I made a new friend out of this….. I think we are friends right or am I judging this wrong?”

“nah, you’re right... and give her time. like i said, you’re her best friend. it might be a while but i’m sure she’ll eventually come to understand that you did what you thought was best at the time. you might have lied, but that was the only real wrong you did and you had good reason.”

“I hope that she is as logical and clear headed as you are.”

“well... if not... i’m not going to let her not be.”

“No, if I find out you are influencing her in any way I will be the first at your doorstep.”

“i mean i’m going to talk her out of destroying a good friendship.”

“Sorry, yes.. Thank you…” 

“it’s fine... besides, that whole “influence” rumor is just that... i don’t have that kinda magic.” Syen sighed a relief.

“Look you can see where I come from there. She goes in hating then comes out loving …”

“yeah, i do. and what happened that week was pretty profound... but i didn’t use magic on her to change her mind.”

“Hey you don’t need to tell me more… I just wanted to make sure she made the choice.”

“besides, if i had that kinda magic... let’s be honest here... you’d be aware of it.”

“The only weakness I have is I can’t sense other monster's magic. I can physically see them but I can’t sense them at all. Maybe because I disguise myself and it covers it up.”

“i meant that you could see the magic in her eyes. that kinda magic is physically visible. changes the original eye color to some unnatural shade.”

“That is crazy…. Something to remember though.”

“yeah, but it’s the telltale sign of influence. many call it the “eyes of charm” because the color depends on the color of the caster’s magic.”

“I would totally prank you on that but I think you kill me..” He changes his eyes red and blue then pink. He laughed. 

“it’s not quite like that though... it’s only a partial change... so i’d have seen through it the first time.”

“I got to admit the great benefit of shapeshifting is never having to go buy costumes for Halloween. Always a new disguise waiting to be discovered.”

“yeah. or thought up.... somehow i just imagine you mashing together monsters just to make a new one.”

“I have a feeling Halloween is going to be a lot more fun with you around this time.” He laughed, picking up the folder. Stretching a bit. 

“just be prepared to run...”

“Heck no you are totally going to do that teleport thing out of there because I know her she will find us and kill us….” He laughed as he headed for the exit.

“Cya later bones.” 

“see you around Sy.” Syen smiled back at him feeling he made a new friend. 

Sans left the place, feeling pleased with what they had accomplished and having made a friend out of what he thought might have been an enemy.

Frisk was a nervous wreck. She didn’t know how this would all turn out. Contemplating on texting both of them at different times. Supper was ready and Sans hasn’t returned quite yet. Did they kill each other? She kept pacing until she heard a noise. Sensing her nervousness he headed over, remembering saying he’d be by that evening, He gently rapped on the front door. Frisk came to the door and answered it. Her hair was a mess from her putting her hand through it. 

“calm down okay?” Frisk hugged him and tried to calm herself down. He was concerned for her state, hugging her gently. She backed up and looked at him.

“How bad was the “working together”?” She could only imagine them arguing the whole time and nothing getting accomplished.

“well... i’m pretty content with how things went. pretty sure he’ll be meeting up with one of us soon to discuss the plans to get the project rolling before Mettaton gets into town.”

“You guys didn’t kill each other and you got Mettaton to help? Well Jes-... Syen will like that idea about meeting Mettaton.”

“dunno about that yet, but we’re going to try. i happen to know both so that helps a bit. and he did tell me. we talked, worked things out and pretty sure we parted as friends.”

“Is it a trap... no no… she- he-… never could hide their emotions well.”

“no. he can’t. he’s a good guy. reminds me a bit of Paps... they were friends after all.” Frisk eyed him, nodded and breathed a sigh of relief as she was still contemplating their friendship.

“Come on, I made supper you can tell me all about your new boyfriend.” Frisk teased slightly.

“well he’s got a great sense of humor, loves pranks.... he never has to worry about how he looks...” Sans began with a grin. Frisk grabbed him by his shirt and her eyes burrowed into his eye lights.

“You are mine and only mine. Got it?” She said with no humor in her tone.

“wouldn’t want it any other way.” He purrs. That surprised her that he purred. 

“Umm, what was that?” She blushed a little.

“hmmm, instinctual. happens when i’m very much pleased with something.”

“Me being jealous makes you happy? Well that is a first.” 

“no, you being possessive.” He corrects gently.

“I just… I don’t want you to belong to anyone but- .. shut up.” She walked out of the room, embarrassed as she set up the table. He followed, a quiet purr rumbling through him.

“God… I shouldn’t have said that, now I am mumbling mess now.” Frisk murmured to herself as she began serving the mashed potatoes and fried chicken to Sans. Frisk just stared at the food not feeling as hungry as she did before. It was replaced with butterflies in her stomach. The anxiety was caused by the overwhelming sensation to kiss the skeleton. She poked at the food but nothing was going to go into her mouth. He enjoyed the meal but seemed curious. Though he didn’t ask, instead just going over what he and Syen had talked about, glossing over most of the details and not mentioning the connective conversation that had passed between them. 

“I am glad you guys had a great time.” Frisk said biting her lower lip still not sure how to ease her own anxiety. He moved over to her and gently wrapped his arms around her.

“relax.” He murmured softly into one ear.

“just focus on the moment, nothing else.” Frisk trembled at his voice and felt herself become putty in his hands. She could listen to him talk for days on end and never be bored. He smiled a little.

“there you go... don’t worry about the past or what may come.” She turns to look at him. 

“That is not what is making me so tense Sans, I just…” She blushed.

“you’re thinking too much.” He said gently.

“I want us to be more than what we are…” Frisk finally says to him. Looking into his eye lights to see if he feels the same or not. He lightly brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek.

“you’re saying you want to be my mate... ?” 

“Yeah… I don’t want to be with anybody else and I don’t think I can see you with anyone without me going crazy. … I might just have trust issues.” She contemplated to herself.

“perhaps, but i feel the same.”

“How does one become a mate?” Frisk asks the skeleton monster next to her. 

“there are two steps, the mark... and, which we’ve done already, the soul bonding.” She blushed about the mention of the soul bonding. Frisk learned so much about Sans and she'd felt so close to him once it was done.

“The mark… is it magically done or …” He smiled a little.

“both. through a small bite usually, the magic that is used is a very special kind and it forms the mark.”

“I want that… I never wanted something so much Sans; now I really do sound desperate, maybe Jess was right about coming on too strong.” 

“no. i’ve wanted this since i fell in love with you... and that was some time ago. “

“Let’s do this… I want to wake up next you every morning, and poke your non-existent nose, listen to your jokes, and be there when you need me. We will be a family…” His hand ghosted over her shoulder.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!: Contains lemon

“i want that too.” He murmured, he shifted aside the material, lightly brushing his fingers along her skin. Frisk blushed against his touch. He gently kissed her skin before sinking his fangs into her, the magic flowing from him and sweeping through every part of her.

“That was... amazing… I love you Sans, so much.” 

“i love you too.” Frisk placed her forehead against his and looked deeply into his eye lights.

“I remember someone really trying to get under my clothes earlier and then left me high and dry…” She teased the skeleton about making out with her earlier with such a kiss. He gently lifted her into his arms, carrying her upstairs.

“hmmm... wonder who would do a thing like that.”

“I don’t know but I guarantee my mate would be pissed off knowing a monster would do such a thing.” 

“indeed... “ He murmurs, he took her to the bathroom first. Brushing aside her hair so she could see the mark; it was like someone had taken the most pure of sky blues and painted a flower on her skin with it; not just any flower, an echo flower.

“It is such a beautiful mark, Sans… that is… I have no words.” Tears slipped down her face to show such gratitude for such an amazing gift.

“it’s only so beautiful because it’s on you.” Frisk turned around and pulled him in for a heated kiss. He returned the kiss lovingly.

“Should we take this to a… What you said yesterday, a softer place?” Frisk flirted. He smiled and carried her from the bathroom to the bedroom gently laying her on the bed before climbing in, the next kiss a little heated. Frisk moaned against him as her hand started to reach under his shirt, allowing her hand to rub his ribs. A groan was pulled from him at the touch, he gently nipped at the side of her neck. She wished she could purr like he could as she kissed the side of his face and moaned a little more louder. His hands skimmed along her waist, lightly playing at the hem of her shirt as he trailed kisses up along her neck. Frisk was not that patient as she just ripped his shirt and started kissing his ribs. She wanted him so bad it drove her crazy.

He had been trying to be, but her impatience made it impossible; her shirt joined his and his hands cupped her breasts even as he skimmed his tongue along one; as if he were a starving man and she was his meal. She moaned into his chest as she licked and slightly nibbled around his collar bone. Her hand started to play with his pants trying to remove them. He shifted a little, helping to make it easier as he growled a little with his own impatience, his hands tossing aside the bra as he nipped at one nipple.

“Sans… god I can’t wait till you f-… so hard…” He grinded against her, his magic already formed beneath the boxers even as his hands worked to be rid of the last of the material between them. Frisk kisses his neck passionately and moved her hands against his spine. One hand dipped between her legs, fingers gently probing past the warm folds even as he shuddered. She arched back and moaned. Frisk felt herself want to beg him to just take her, ravish her body. Pure lust reigned over her.

“so beautiful.... “ He groaned, slipping two fingers into her as he was testing to see just how ready she was, also teasing her in the process. 

“Ooohhh I can’t wait until … god … “ Lustful thoughts were all she had now. He pulled his hand back, claiming her mouth as he slipped into her. A slight moan of pain was soon replaced with pleasure as he started moving. He sank into her, moving slow enough to allow her to get used to him with shallow thrusts before thrusting deeper. Her breath quickened with each thrust and she wanted more of him.

“Harder…” She pleaded. He was quick to give her what she asked, hands against her sides to balance himself as he shifted angles. He wanted to give her everything she asked and more... desired it as much as he was trying to find the right spot because he wanted to hear her scream in pleasure.

“Oh god… Sans … sssaaa-… oh … oh!” Immense pleasure started to fog her mind as she moaned. Her hands clasped the side of the bed as her body arched towards him. He trailed his tongue along her skin, followed by bites wherever it was.... Peppering her neck, shoulders and collar with them as he thrust harder, the pleasure surging through him anew with each sound from her. Frisk’s hands started to claw deeper into the bed as if she let go she would fly off. Her body was at its brink but she didn’t want it to end as she moaned.

“Sansss I am sooo close.” She moaned loving him more and more. Frisk felt her whole body tremble against him. The pleasure shooting up through her as her womanhood slowly teased his magic, by clasping slowly around his magic. He shuddered as he felt her clinging to him. Sans increased the pace of the thrusts until Frisk’s body could not take make much more and her moans became tangled with his. Her body gave into the pleasure as her womanhood fully clasps on to his magic. He followed soon after, nuzzling against her as the pleasure swallowed them both. Before long the pair fell asleep in peaceful bliss.

The next day Syen texts Sans asking if he and Frisk could come to the office to do more paperwork. He went ahead to the office to open it up and when he arrived he just sighed. Of course their would be more posters about the anti-monsters commission. Why wouldn’t there be anything else but that? It didn’t make sense to Syen why they would continue to plaster their office with these posters. All it achieved was a couple of annoying sighs from Syen as he grabbed the ladder and lay it against the building. Climbing up the building, removing each poster he thought about how he would hold the ladder for Frisk as she did similar acts herself. He shook his head out of frustration as it could have been much worse but thankfully it never was. It was thanks to his alter ego, Jess, that allowed him to talk to Frisk on a more one on one and gently get her to do things differently. He hasn’t seen Frisk really happy since before her parents had died.

The three alarms went off in the morning. Two were shut off immediately. Frisk tried to reach for the third one again but came to realize she was naked. It wasn’t a dream that she had. A surprised look at her naked came across her face. 

“Would you mind getting the last alarm Sans?” Frisk was curious what he would look like in the light of day. 

“yeah.” He shifted under the covers and stuck his head over the side of the bed to see where it was at, using his magic to help him shut it off. Frisk lifted the covers and glanced over his body and quickly returned the blanket down and blushed a little before he came back up. The movement hadn’t gone unnoticed, but he didn’t say anything about it as he pulled himself back up.

“Time to start another day.” He yawned and climbed out of the bed without another thought, picking through the discarded clothes. He looked just a little like a skeleton one would see in a science class room, but the proportions were different.

“God you look sexy... in the morning light.” Frisk said, blushing before getting out of bed herself. Trying to be as brave as him. He glanced over one shoulder at her.

“says the angel climbing out of bed....” If her face was any redder they would call her a stop sign because what he said halted her immediately. 

“... Why do you fluster me sooo?” Frisk whines after a second, before going to the closet finding an outfit.

“dunno... but i enjoy the view.” He slipped into his pants and shirt.

“What should I wear today? Sans you can decide since you know…” Frisk bit her lip this is all new to her and she loved the fact she was his mate. He forewent looking for his jacket, forgetting he hadn’t been wearing it anyway. He moved over to her and slipped his arms around her middle, peering over her shoulder into the closet. She smiled as his arms felt warm and the sensation sent little goosebumps on her own arms as she placed them on top of his. He made a thoughtful sound as he considered then picked out a reddish orange top and some blue jeans. She looked up at him and kissed his chin before he left. Frisk picked up the outfit and put it on and looked at herself in the mirror thinking it was a good choice. He then went back to the pile of discarded clothes, he didn’t find his jacket but he picked up the reddish scarf and wrapped it around his neck again. Frisk put her arm around Sans waist as he kept looking and placed her head against his spine. 

“What are you looking for Sans?”

“hmmm, was looking for my jacket, but i just remembered i wasn’t wearing it last night.”

“You weren’t wearing anything last night. Remember?” Frisk teased seductively. He chuckled a little a soft blush covering his cheeks. Sans' phone buzzed as a text message from Syen came through. He picked the phone out of his pocket.

“seems Syen wants us to join him at the office.”

“Ah… that is weird. I am surprised he didn’t text me.” Frisk said wondering Syen didn’t even text her.

“might be scared that you don’t see him as a friend anymore.”

“I can understand that.”

“yeah, me too.”

“We will resolve that soon. After breakfast.” She went into the kitchen and made French toast bacon and eggs. Frisk set the table noticing a pair of eye lights followed her as she prepared the meal. She set the ketchup in front of Sans and set out the rest of the food out on the table. Frisk sat and started to eat the french toast enjoying the taste of cinnamon and sugar taste that played on her tongue.

“alright then.” He dug into the meal with a smile. 

“this is wonderful.”

“Thank you.” She beamed back enjoying the meal herself. Frisk glanced towards the pictures wondering if her parents would be proud and a thought came to her.

“Hey Sans… since we are mates and all I was wondering if we should sell one of our houses and move in together? You don’t need to give me answer right away just let me know whenever. If we have one house we can put away the extra money away for things in the future.” _Maybe a vacation or just a safe egg for in case of emergencies._

“That’s a good idea. My place is kinda big for one individual an’ it’s probably time I put some stuff away anyways.”

“Which place should we sell and which should we keep? My home has four bedrooms and two baths. It was my parents house I inherited after they passed. Tell me about your place and we can make an informed decision.”

“it’s only a two bedroom and it kinda needs some work... so i think we should keep yours.” Frisk thought about what he said and nods agreeing with what he was saying.

“Is this because you just don’t want to clean your house up for me?” She teased towards the skeleton across from herself. He chuckled a bit.

“cute, but no; i was just thinking your house has more room for the future.” He was certain his brother wouldn’t mind really if he got rid of the old place in favor of something more suitable for future babybones. Plus, he needed to stop trying to keep things up like one day his brother was going to walk in and nag him like he used to. It was time to pack up some things, even if he never really stopped expecting to see him walk through the door. In a way, his brother was always with him and always would be.

“Yeah…” She could feel him feeling nostalgic through the bond and she couldn’t help but want to be there for him. She knew she would be, and he would be there for her.


End file.
